Trials of a Dragon
by Mr Makulu
Summary: As the dragon of wind, Raimundo has always fought for who he was and what he stood for. But when a new threat shows an interest in Raimundo, he begins doubt things he has always felt certain about. Now he is faced with decisions that only he can make.
1. Under the stars

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any characters that appear on the show**

Raimundo or Rai as his friends called him stood in the moonlit courtyard, broom in hand, not believing how he got in to such trouble over such a trivial joke.

"All I did was put some bugs in Kimiko's bed." He exclaimed to the empty courtyard. "Was it my fault that she set it on fire?"

Rai stood up straight and did his best impression of Master Fong.

"A Xiaolin warrior does not play such childish pranks on their team mates" he had said "We will replace Kimiko's bed tomorrow; she shall have your bed tonight". Rai stared out into the courtyard bitterly, when he had asked Master Fung where he would be sleeping; Master Fong had replied "the courtyard needs sweeping, think of it as a reflective exercise".

Rai looked up at the stars; it was a cloudless night and a full moon. Despite himself, Rai smiled, he didn't mind being out here. He had deserved it and with the moon and stars so beautiful tonight, why would anyone want to stay in bed. Not that he would ever admit that to Master Fung. After giving a big sigh he began to sweep the courtyard. After ten minutes of sweeping, the air around him turned cold for a moment. He ignored it.

"You missed a spot"

Rai spun round. Standing ten feet from him was a person clad in a white robe with a hood over her head. By the voice, Rai had guessed that it was a woman, though with her hood up, he couldn't see her face clearly. Rai stared at her and asked "Can I help you?"

The woman lowered her hood to reveal a beautiful face, flowing brown hair, full lips and blue-green eyes that shone in the moon light.

"No, I'm just having a look around"

"The guided tours are done for the night" Rai replied in attempted sarcasm, still trying to get over the initial shock of her beauty.

She let out achuckle and took a few steps closer to Rai.

"Well in that case, I think I'll move on to the free sample"

She spun into a reverse roundhouse kick.

Raimundo's reflexes kicked in before his head did. He dropped to the ground, barely evading the woman's heel. He hit the ground while at the same time spinning into a leg sweep. The woman leaped in the air, did a flip, and landed a few feet back. Rai leaped at her. She dodged, driving an elbow in to the small of Rai's back, who was still in mid air.

Rai hit the ground hard. He rolled on to his back just in time to have her jump on top of him. Rai looked up in to those determined eyes of her, preparing for what ever she was going to do next.

Her lips met his. He wasn't prepared for that.

When their lips finally separated, she whispered in to his ear "My name in Veata, nice to meet you Raimundo"

She then leapt into the air, landed on one of the court yard walls, before disappearing down the other side.

Rai sat up, stared at the wall that the woman had just jumped over, touching his lips questioningly, unaware that meanwhile, on theother side of the wall, Veata was doing the exact same thing.


	2. Wandering Minds

Rai stared at the statue, shaking his head in disbelief. Here stands the statue of Grand Master Dashi, Rai thought bitterly, creator of the Shen Gong Wu, builder of this temple as well as banisher of Wuya and because of all that I'm stuck here polishing your great marble behind. Rai sighed, picking up the polishing cloth, he starting polishing the statue. His mind began to wonder, though which ever way it went it always seemed to come back to one person; Veata.

He had decided that since she hadn't stolen anything there was no need to tell the others of her visit. It would only create unnecessary paranoia with in the temple (the prospect of what Omi would say when he heard Rai got beaten by a girl wasn't that inviting either).

Besides what did Rai know about this girl that could help the others identify her? White robe, brown hair, blue-green eyes, nice body, smelt faintly of lavender if he remembered correctly, didn't taste too bad either. Oh yeah that description was real helpful.

He tried to think of something else but he just couldn't get last night out of his mind. He had tried to dismiss it as hormones but he knew better than that. He had been left with a sore back and a pile of questions. That's something he never likes to get from a pretty girl.

For some reason, he couldn't make sense of what had happened last night. He had checked the vault, none of the Wu had been stolen but instead of him being relieved it worried him more. Nearly every other bad-guy that the monks have had to deal with only cared about the Wu. This made them predictable and somewhat easy to understand but still satisfying to defeat. If she wasn't after Wu, what was she after?

A chill ran down Rai's spine for no apparent reason. Stuff like that seemed to be happening a lot lately, it was getting annoying. Rai sighed, oh well, another question for the pile I guess. Rai continued to polish the statue until he heard foot steps; he looked up to see Omi standing in the doorway.

"What's up Omi?"

"A Shen Gong Wu has revealed it self! Get your D into Q and follow me"

"That's A into G Omi"

"What is this, a spelling wasp? Come on"

* * *

Veata sat on a cushion, siping a cup of tea, wrapped up in her own thoughts. Last night had been fun, risky but fun. Veata felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up andsmiled. 

"It is time"


	3. A second impression

"Are we there yet?" asked Rai, already bored

"Just a few more miles." Dojo replied irritated "and unless you would like to walk the rest of the way stop asking."

Rai looked down at the forest below

"No thanks Dojo, I'm good."

"So what's the Wu we're getting anyway?"

Dojo was about to answer when Rai was hit by a burst of wind and knocked off. A downward gust of wind erupted from Rai, slowing down his decent and letting him land softly on the ground.

He clenched and unclenched his fist; he knew a wind attack when he felt one and who ever it was would learn what comes from using one to sucker punch a dragon of wind. Rai looked round; he had landed in a clearing.

"Nice technique but the takeoff seemed a little forced. That may just cost you the gold."

Veata came out from behind a tree.

Rai's eyes widened. You mean to top it all off she's a wind elemental too. Rai didn't know whether to knock her head in or ask what she was doing Saturday.

Before Rai had chance to do either Dojo came down for a landing.

"There you are Rai. What gives? One minute you're on my back and the next you go flying." Everyone looked at Veata "And who is this?"

"The reason I fell off." Rai replied coolly.

Omi looked at Rai very disapprovingly.

"Raimundo this is no time to start chasing pretty girls, we have a Shen Gong Wu to find."

Clay tipped his hat respectfully at Veata

"Sorry for the intrusion miss, but we must be going."

Veata put on a sugary smile that could only mean trouble.

"Please don't let me keep you."

"That's mighty kind of you, hop on Rai."

"Rai is going to stay here and keep me company. I'm sure you three can handle whatever you need to do without him."

Rai looked over at Veata and read her pose; she wasn't going to let him just walk out of here. While he knew the four of them could take her, she would be strong enough to prevent them getting to the Wu in time, unless……

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up."

Kimiko was about to give a snide remark but when she saw the look on Rai's face she relised that this was more than an attempt for Rai to get a date.

"Alright Rai be careful. Come on guys lets go get that Wu before Jack does."

Dojo and Omi, not wanting to let jack get a Wu without a fight, quickly agreed, Clay, knowing he would be voted out on this, just nodded.

Rai watched Dojo fly off before facing Veata, who was staring in the same direction. Rai pulled out the sword of storm, just in case she tried something.

"Alright you've got my attention, what is this about?"

Veata seemed to ignore his question. She stared in the direction of where Dojo was heading for a moment before speaking.

"That's a really good team you have there. All they are lacking is a decent Wind elemental."

"They already have one." Rai replied flatly

Veata put on a slightly amused smile.

"Funny because from where I was standing, all they seemed to have is a liability."

Rai's grip on the sword of storm tightened.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that instead of you being true to your self and your element, you stand there, a shadow of what you could be, dependant on theshen gong wuto fight your battles."

In anger Rai threw down the sword of storm.

"I'll show how dependant I am."

Rai threw a punch at Veata, she sidestepped, Rai's fist flew past her face. Rai spun on the spot, hit Veata squarely in the gut with a donkey kick. As Veata fell backwards she curled up into a ball, landed in a backward roll and ended up in a crouching position. As she rose, Rai shifted into a combat ready stance. Veata smiled, she rose removing her white robe to reveal a training robe similar to the ones that the Xioalin monks wore except it was blue instead of red. She threw the white robe to the side and shifted into a combat ready stance as well.

"Alright big boy, let's play."

She went at Rai with a jump kick which he dodged by leaning backwards. She landed and spun into a leg sweep, tripping Rai up and making him fall on his back. Veata swung her leg round and bought it down, aiming for Rai's throat. Rai kicked his legs out, giving himself enough momentum to jump back and dodge the attack. He spun with a round house kick; Veata came with a round house kick of her own. Both blocked the others attack with one arm. This left them in a pose that mirrored each other. Veata let out a theatrical yawn.

"When you are ready to start fighting, just let me know."

Rai growled in anger, grabbed Veata's foot and swung her round, sending her flying. Veata spun in the air a couple of times before landing gracefully. Rai didn't want to give her time to recover and so can in with a barrage of punches. Veata started walking backwards, dodging and blocking the punches with Rai following her. Finally Veata found herself with her backagainst a treetrunk. Thinking this was his chance, he wound up andgave a massive punch aimed for her head. She vanished, Rai winced as knuckle hit tree trunk. Before he had time to say ouch and wonder where she went, Rai instinctively jumped into the air. He landed on one of the high branches of the tree. He looked down to see Veata had inadvertently kicked the tree where Rai's head had been. Veata looked up and saw Rai, she then jumped up and managed to grab onto a branch lower than the one Rai was standing on. Rai thought to himself, alright so she is faster and can vanish into thin air but I can jump higher, not much of an advantage but it's all I got. While still holding onto the branch, Veata ripped off a pinecone and flung it at Rai. He leaned to the side to dodge it but the sudden shift in weight caused the branch he was standing on to break. He jumped clear of the tree and for the second time this day used his wind powers to cushion his fall. Correction, he thought bitterly, I've got squat.

Veata jumped down from the tree and faced Rai. Rai realised that Veata was just toying with him. Ok if hand to hand wasn't going to work; Rai would have to beat her with wind power.

"Typhoom Boom!"

Rai clapped his hands together, unleashing a wind shockwave. Veata just smiled.

"Eye of the Storm!"

Instead of the wind attack sending Veata flying, it wrapped it self around her, forming a cyclone. Rai gaped at her; she had just taken control of his attack.

"Hurricane Whip!"

The cyclone formed in to a slender whip, it lashed out, striking Rai in the chest, sending him flying in a forced backflip. He landed face first on the ground. Rai gasped for breath, he had been hit hard. Rai lifted his head, spitting the grass out of his mouth, and saw the sword of storm lying in front of him. He could easily reach it and turn the tide of the battle. He looked up to see Veata just standing there, hand on hip, almost daring him to use the sword. Rai grit his teeth, no, he started this fight without the sword and that's how he was going to finish it.Painfully he picked him self up and, with new determination, entered another combat stance.

"Come on, is that the best you can do?"

Veata smiled menacingly.

"No but if you would like to step it up…"

Three figures came out from behind trees, two guys and one girl, all dress in the similar training robes to Veata. They along withVeata surrounded him.Rai the whole timestayed focused on Veata.

"I would have loved to finish this by myself but unfortunitly we haven't got the time."

While Rai didn't like the sound of that and he was surrounded, he still refused to pick up the sword. Rai started to turn round slowly, trying to figure out one to attack.

Suddenly Veata yelled "NOW!"

All four pointed open palms at Rai. Rai was about to ask what they were doing when suddenly he felt himself being bound by some invisible force. A small cyclone started to form round him, creating a wind ring. He tried to fight it but the more he struggled the tighter it got. Slowly Rai felt his energy being drained from him. No! Rai wasn't going to be beaten by his own element, not again. Rai summoned all his remaining strength.

"Typhoom Boom!"

The breeze that was release from Rai barely moved Veata's robe. Rai looked on in disbelief, maybe Veata was right. With that thought, Rai collapsed. The wind ring vanished.Veata walked towards the fallen Raimundo. She crouched down, pulled his head up by his hair and looked straight into his eyes. Rai tried to raise his arm to defend himself but he was too weak.

Smiling triumphantly, Veata pulled out a dagger.

"Orb of Tornami!"

Out of instinct, Veata leapt into the air, dodging a jet of water aimed straight for her. She turned round and cursed to herself, Rai's team had returned.

"Star Hanabi Fire!"

A ring of fire formed around Rai, stopping Veata or any one else from her team getting to him.

"Seismic Kick Earth!"

Clay kicked the ground, sending large chunks off rocks at Veata and her team. The barrage of rocks pushed them back until they were at the edge of the clearing. The ring of fire round Rai finally disappeared but now the rest of his team was between him and Veata. She nodded to the rest of her team, signalling them what to do. They ran into the forest and vanished. Omi, Clay and Kimiko went to check on Rai. Kimiko rolled him onto his back. Dojo jumped on to Rai's chest.

"Rai are you alright? Speak to me."

Rai looked at Dojo, who was now inches away from his face, and replied weakly "Dude, get a breath mint."

Dojo paused, breathed in to his hand and sniffed it.

"You know, he may have a point."

Kimiko pushed Dojo aside

"Rai, what happened?"

Rai was about to answer but he passed out in sheer exhaustion. The final thought in his mind again being "Was she right?"


	4. Battle Wounds

"Dojo, don't you think we should let the doctor give me the check up?"

Dojo slithered onto the bed Rai was lying on. He opened his small medical bag.

"Nonsense, I know exactly what I'm doing."

Dojo grabbed Rai's hand and placed two fingers on his wrist.

"What, I don't feel a pulse. LIVE RAIMUNDO, LIVE!"

Dojo grabbed Rai's head and kissed him full on the mouth, trying to do CPR. In shock, Rai yanked Dojo off, threw him aside and started spitting the bad taste in his mouth. Omi, Clay and Kimiko just laughed.

"And me without my camera."

Rai glared at them. Master Fung walked into the medical wing.

"I see Raimundo has awakened. You gave us quite a scare. "

"I'm fine; I just got the wind taken out of me." _Literally._

"Rai, you took quite a beating."

Rai shot a evil look at Dojo who leapt back onto the bed. He pulled out a thermometer and started shaking it.

"Clay, Kimiko and Omi have been able to give us physical descriptions of the people that attacked you, however would you happen to have any more information that would help us find out who they were."

Rai looked to the side for a moment. _Should I lie? No, however much it hurt to admit to it, it would be worse if I didn't tell them._

"Well?"

"They were Wind elementals, good ones."

Master Fung's eyes widened. The thermometer slipped out of Dojo's hand and hit Omi in the head.

"Are you sure?" Stuttered Dojo. "I mean perhaps it was just….windy at the time."

Rai looked at Dojo in disbelief.

"Listen, I'm not a genius but I know my own element." Replied Rai. "Especially if it's used against me."

Clay, cottoning on to something, formed a T with his hands.

"Whoa, time-out Rai, did you know you were facing a windy before or after you told us to leave."

"Dude, I don't call you an earthy."

"Answer the question."

"Before."

"What were you thinking!" Dojo screamed all of a sudden.

Rai looked into the dragon's eyes. _This is so unlike Dojo._

"If you guys had stayed, we would have lost the Wu to Jack."

"That's no excuse; just think what they could have done to you."

"What happened to the dragon who lectured us that recovering shen gong wu was worth any injuries." Rai replied bluntly "Usually ten seconds before he personally ran for cover."

Someone sniggered, probably Kimiko.

"That's not the point…"

Master Fung clamped Dojo's mouth shut.

"We are just glad that you are alright." He interrupted, "But perhaps in the future you should not take what Dojo says so literally, an injured warrior is no good in battle."

Master Fung walked out, still holding Dojo's mouth shut. When he was out of earshot he let go off Dojo. Master Fung looked into space for a moment. _The moment we feared has arrived._

"Assemble the counsel in the meditation room."

* * *

Clay, Kimiko and Omi sat at the breakfast table. When Rai walked in they gave him uncertain looks.

"What?"

"Rai, don't you think that perhaps you should take it easy. You were only in the medical wing for a day."

"Which is about half a day longer than what I should have been." He replied flatly.

Omi stood up and walked beside him.

"That's the spirit Raimundo."

Omi gave Rai a pat on the chest. Rai felt a blinding pain, he folded double, clutching his chest. Omi stared at his hand in amazement.

"My apologies, I guess I do not know my own strength."

Clay walked up to Rai, lifted him to his feet and opened his robe slightly, just enough to reveal a heavily bandaged chest.

"More like Rai doesn't know his own limitations."

Rai pulled away and closed up his robe.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"The doctor cleared me."

"He only deemed you fit enough to leave the hospital wing."

"Same difference."

"Rai, what are you trying to prove?"

"That she was wrong about me!"

Rai only realised what he had said after he said it. Kimiko raised an eyebrow.

"Who? The girl that attacked you?"

Instead of answering Rai got him self a bowl of cereal.

"Rai, what aren't you telling us? For some reason you have let this girl get under your skin and we have a right to know why."

Rai, stared at his bowl of ceral. The whole memory of thatencounter seemingly pouring into it.

"She called me a liability to my team."

Kimiko stared at Rai, taken back by this sudden admition.

"She said that I was a shadow of what I could be, dependant on the shen gong wu to fight my battles."

Rai hung his head. Kimiko, Omi and Clay feel silent for a moment, not sure what to say. Omi was the first to speak up.

"Raimundo you may not be as capable as me but…" Kimiko silenced him with a glare.

"Rai, using the shen gong wu doesn't make you weak. We all use them. "

Kimiko lifted Rai's chin up and made him look into her eyes.

"Do you think **I'm **weak?"

Rai pulled away Kimiko's hand.

"No but you didn't get your butt handed to you by your own element."

Kimiko was about to answer when Master Fung walked in.

"Ah Raimundo, there you are. I've been looking for you."

"Why?"

"The council have decided you are to remain temple while the others recovered the next few shen gong wu."

This hit Rai like a sack of bricks.

"You're grounding me!"

"We feel that until we make sense of this attack against you it would be for the best."

Raimundo was about to argue when Master Fung raised his hand to silence him.

"Raimundo, in your current condition, you would only be a liability."

Rai froze. _A Liability?_ Master Fung walked off. Kimiko looked at Rai, seeing the pain he was feeling; she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Rai…."

Rai pulled away his shoulder.

"Come on, we have to start training."

Rai stormed out of the kitchen.

* * *

Veata made sure the dagger she had been given for this mission was secure in her robe.

_Ready or not, Rai, here I come.

* * *

_

Kimko stared on as Rai continued to perform attack combinations in the courtyard. Kimiko sighed, six hours after Master Fung restricted Rai to the temple and he still wasn't showing any signs of getting over it. What ever pain his injuries caused him seemed to be motivating him to go harder than to slow down. Clay and Omi walked up to Kimiko.

"Any progress with Rai?"

Kimiko shook her head sadly. They all looked on at Rai.

"Raimundo, widen your stance when you strike!" Omi shouted.

Kimiko brought down closed fist on Omi's head.

"We are not encouraging this behaviour, Omi."

"Sorry, my badness."

There was a moment of silence where everyone just watched Rai.

"I can't help but wonder if Master Fung made a mistake." Kimiko said quietly.

Omi looked at Kimiko, clearly shocked.

"How dare you say that Master Fung made a mistake? He always has a good reason for his decisions. This time is no different."

Clay looked at Kimiko apologetically.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Omi on this, Rai is in no shape to be chasing Wu."

Kimiko looked on to see Rai taking a short break, clutching his chest. Kimiko winced, while Rai was trying to hide it, she could tell that his chest injury made it hard for him to breath.

"I know that!" Kimiko replied, frustrated with the whole affair. "It's just that perhaps if Master Fung had been a tad more tactful, we wouldn't have Rai training himself into the ground when he should be resting."

"Raimundo's stubbornness is no fault of Master Fung. As an apprentice, Raimundo should listen to reason."

"Omi, he had just lost to his own element, he did not need Master Fung calling him a liability."

Clay, sensing a fight could break out, decided to change the subject.

"Why is that monk just sitting there?"

Kimiko looked over at the monk sitting on a near by bench, sipping on a cup of tea.

"Not a clue, he's been there since Rai started training, I think he's meditating or something."

The lunch bell rang. Clay rubbed his hands together.

"Well no use standing here, letting our meal cold."

"Rai, are you coming for lunch?" Kimiko shouted.

"Not hungry!" Rai shouted back before continuing attack combinations.

"Ok, well in case you change your mind we'll save you some egg rolls."

Clay, Kimiko and Omi walked off. Rai continued his combinations until he heard something dropped. He spun round. It had been the monk's tea cup. He was about to walk over and check when he heard the sound of light snoring. Rai smiled despite himself. _Just like Uncle George, sit him anywhere comfortable and he's out like a light. _Rai prepared to continue his training. The air round him turned cold, but after repeated instances, it was starting to become familiar.

"Veata, show yourself!"

Rai heard light clapping. He turned to see Veata sitting comfortably on one of the other benches.

"I'm impressed. it's been a while since someone has sensed my presence before I revealed myself."

"I'm not in any mood to impress." Rai replied before looking round for the rest of Veata's team, he wasn't going to be ambushed again.

"Oh don't bother trying to find them, they're not here."

Rai shot glance at the sleeping monk.

"He has been drugged, and everyone else has gone to lunch." Rai said, cottoning on to the situation. Veata nodded.

"So it's just the two of us."

"Fine by me."

"Now on to unfinished business."

Veata pulled out a dagger. Rai went into a defensive guard.

"What is this, an assassination attempt?"

Veata smiled. She held the dagger carefully by the blade, offering the hilt to Rai.

"No, a job offer."


	5. The Offer

"Excuse Me?"

Rai looked at Veata angrily. _Did the cause of the pain I'm in just say what I thought she said?_

"You heard me perfectly well," replied Veata "We have an opening and we would like you to fill it."

Confident that Veata wasn't trying to kill him, Rai returned to a normal stance.

"Firstly, I don't even know who this "we" you talk about is, and frankly I don't care. Secondly, why do you think I would even consider joining you?"

Veata stood up from the bench and walked up to Rai, still offering him the dagger. Rai recognised it as the same dagger Veata had pulled on him at the forest.

"The way I'm feeling right now, you do not want to give me that!"

Veata smiled at the veiled threat.

"I'll take my chances."

At this Rai snatch the dagger, intent on throwing it away. As soon he closed his hand round the hilt, a strange sensation passed over him. It felt almost like an electric shock except with out the pain. When the sensation passed, Rai stood there slightly dazed. Veata then poked him in the chest. Rai was about to ask what she did that for when he made a startling realisation. It hadn't hurt. Rai looked down at his body in shock. None of the pain he had been feeling was there anymore. Not in his chest from Veata's wind attack, not in his neck from when going face first into the ground afterwards. He didn't feel any pain in his wrist from punching that tree. All the pain was gone, and with it all immediate anger and hate he felt towards Veata.

Veata, making use of Rai's sudden change in attitude, stood more up right and put on a more formal tone of voice.

"We are the Order of Sirocco, sons and daughters of the wind. That dagger you hold is a symbol our strength. When someone is deemed worthy, they are given one upon receiving the invitation. You, Raimundo of the Predosa bloodline, have passed the ordeal and have been deemed worthy. We of the Order invite you join us."

Rai stared at her for a moment.

"You rehearsed that didn't you?"

"A little, did I over do it? It felt like I over did it."

"No, no it was good. That Ominous group thing you had going was nice touch."

"Thanks, I wasn't sure whether it would spoil it or not."

"But it still left me with questions."

Veata heaved a sigh.

"Alright but do you mind if I sit down? I'm still a bit sore from you donkey kicking me."

This took Rai a bit off guard.

"Uh….of course not."

Veata walked back to the bench and sat down. She then patted on the bench, inviting Rai to sit. Rai hesitated but, realising that this was the only he going to get some more answers, sat down beside her. He was met by the same faint smell of lavender that he remembered from the night he first met her. _Man she smells good. NO! FOCUS! You are sitting here to get answers, not smell her. _Rai was brought out of his mental struggle by Veata speaking.

"So what more do you want to know?"

"Ok, well firstly, who are you guys?"

Veata raised an eyebrow.

"Do I have to do that speech again?"

"No. Once was enough, it's just are you Xiaolin or Heylin?"

"Well what do you think?"

Rai paused and thought for a moment.

"Well you're not Xiaolin, or at least not of this temple."

"Why do you say that?"

"Simple, if you were, you would have come through the front door with you invitation and not have to drug a monk while the rest were are lunch."

"Good point, go on."

"And I'm pretty sure you're not Heylin, or at least not the kind I'm use to."

"Why the uncertainty?"

"Well, you did ambush me. But the way you're making your offer isn't how the Heylin would do it. They either offer you the world or back you into a corner and offer you no other option."

"Go to the Heylin side once and now you're an expert?"

Rai shrugged, deciding to let that comment slide.

"I know enough, and the ones I am used to dealing with aren't that hard to predict, just think of the most evil, or in Jack's case the stupidest, thing that they could do in a situation and they'll do it."

Veata giggled.

"Well, we're not Heylin but we're not on the best of terms with this temple either. That's all I can tell you. The rest you need to figure out yourself."

Not entirely satisfied with the answer but realising that wasall he was going to get from her, Rai decided to move on.

"Ok, next question. What's this ordeal you spoke off?"

"When a person is shown to have the potential to join us, they are given a test that will answer any doubts that there are about them being worthy."

"So that's why you attacked me in the forest."

"Of course it was. Do you think I beat up handsome guys for the fun of it?"

Rai thought for a moment. _That makes sense. Wait! Did she just call me handsome?_ Veata continued

"If the person passes the test, the dagger they are given will heal any injuries that they received from it. Think of it as way to prevent any hard feelings being felt. I would have done it in the forest but your friends interrupted us."

"But didn't I fail the test?"

"You mean because you lost the fight? You were never meant to win."

Rai looked as if his worse fears had been answered. Veata read Rai's expression.

"Rai, you only found out that I was a wind elemental five minutes before fighting me. You were only made an apprentice two months ago. You were out numbered and unprepared. Do you honestly think that if you had dug in a little deeper you would have been able to win against such odds?"

"Yes."

"And that is why you passed the test."

Veata inched in a little closer to Rai.

"Rai, the test wasn't to see your strength as a fighter, we have been watching you for a while and have seen a lot of that, it was to test your spirit."

"What about those things you said? About me being a shadow of what I could be."

"Well you are but not because of you. It is because temple you train in made you this way."

Veata leaned in, stroked Rai's cheek with a couple of fingers.

"If you were to train with us you could be so much more."

Rai pulled away Veata's hand.

"That sounds like a Heylin offer," Rai said angrily. "And I am not walking that path again."

Rai stood up and started to walk off.

"Just because you walk the path of good doesn't mean that this temple is the path you're meant to take."

Rai stopped.

"You may not want to admit it but some part of you knows that I'm right."

Rai turned around to face Veata again. She stood up and walked up to Rai. She stopped right in front of him, her face inches away from his.

"You learn each lesson but you always feel like you are missing some important ones. You find it difficult to obey their rules because you're not sure that they're the ones you should be following."

Rai wanted to look away but found that he was captured in her gaze.

"You feel like your not completely trusted here but not because of something you did. These people may be your friends but deep down some part of you still feels alone and incomplete."

Rai opened his mouth, not sure of what reply he was going to give. Veata put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"No, don't give your answer now. This is a decision that you have to make on your own."

Veata stuck two fingers down her top and pulled out a small bottle.

"Get the monk to smell this and he will wake up, feeling as if he just had a nice nap."

She placed the bottle in Rai's hand.

"Good bye for now, when you have your answer you will find us."

Veata vanished and as she did, Rai felt a gust of wind and a chill ran down his spine.

Rai looked at the dagger once more before tucking it away into his robe. He walked up to the sleeping monk, uncorked the bottle and held it under the monks. When he started to stir Rai put the cork back on the bottle. He then lightly shook the monk by the shoulder.

"Wake up," Rai said gently.

"Huh?" asked the monk groggily.

"You dozed off, I would have let you sleep but the sun was getting hot."

The monk looked at Rai rather sheepishly.

"Thank you. I have no idea how it happened. I don't usually fall asleep."

Rai offered a hand to the monk.

"Come, its lunch time. My friends promised to save some egg rolls for me and if Dojo hasn't eaten them I would be happy to share them."

The monk smiled gratefully.

"That is most kind of you."

Rai took one last look at the bench where he and Veata had been sitting before walking with the monk to the dining hall.

* * *

"Come on Kimiko, let me have those egg rolls," Dojo said, pleading through puppy dog eyes. 

"No, we're saving them for Rai."

"But Rai isn't here and I'm a growing dragon."

"Well you're growing sideways at least."

Dojo and Kimiko turned round to see Rai and a monk standing in the door way. Dojo puffed indignantly.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Only if you try to steal my egg rolls."

Rai took the plate of egg rolls from Kimiko, grabbed a clean plate and divide the egg rolls between him and the monk. They then sat down and started eating.

"So are you feeling better?" Kimiko asked Rai.

Rai looked up and was about to tell her what had happened but then he decided against it. _I have to make this decision on my own and until I find out more, it would be for the best that no-one else knew._

"Yeah, I'm feeling better; I just needed to blow off some steam."


	6. Of the body

**Author's note: Hi readers. Sorry that it took so long to update but study has been killer lately. Well no more stalling, here it is. Let me know what you think.**

Rai sat in his room, completely bored and a bit frustrated. Master Fung had taken Clay, Kimiko and Omi for some special training but hadn't allowed Rai to come along because he still needed to recover. Rai knew he didn't need more time to recover because Veata had healed him but he couldn't tell Master Fung that, which made Rai think about the real cause of his frustration.

Rai pulled the dagger he had been given out from it's hiding space under a floor board Rai had loosened. He stared at it. _Who are you? _It had been three days since Veata had offered him a place in the Order and he was no closer to figuring out who they were. He had spent as much as he could going through scrolls trying to find answers but found nothing. What didn't help matters was the fact that he couldn't tell anyone what he was really looking for. Not to mention Rai was beging to find faking injuries actually harder than having them.

Realizing that the dagger wasn't in a talking mood he put it back under the floor board and lied down onto his mat.He rested his head on the pillow when he felt something hard underneath it. Rai stuck his hand under the pillow and pulled it out. It was a scroll. Rai checked the side of the scroll and almost dropped it in shock. _Noway! This is one of the elemental scrolls. _Rai looked at it in disbelief.

The Elemental scrolls were a set of scrolls created by a forum of elemental masters almost 500 years ago. They were, to date, the most comprehensive and reliable source of information on the four elements. Rai knew all this because Omi had mentioned them almost a hundred times. He also knew that the scrolls were off limits to everyone except Master Fung and a few other high ranking monks. This isn't the kind of scroll that would find its way under Rai's pillow by accident. Rai unrolled the scroll and as he did, a note dropped out. Rai picked it up and read it.

_Dear Rai_

_I know you don't like to be kept in the dark. I hope this will help you find the answers you are looking for._

_Veata_

_PS Nice teddy bear._

Rai blushed slightly. Seeing that there was no better time than the present he began to read the scroll. It was one of the wind editions (no surprise there).

_Wind is the most unpredictable out of the four elements. While the others are easily understood and controlled, wind will fight being restrained. A gentle breeze can become a destructive gale in the wink of an eye. A common trait among wind elementals is a seemingly carefree personality. This often leads to their skill being underestimated. They also may seem as hard to trust because of their unpredictable manner and their reluctance of being tied down._

Rai rolled his eyes at this. _Interesting, useless but interesting_.

_Wind elementals can come in two types, of the body and of the spirit. Wind elementals that are of the body gain use of the wind more through use of their body. This can make their wind attacks more explosive and more reactive to their body movement. Their connection with the wind means that their physical abilities are boosted by it as well as in some case gaining the ability of flight._

Rai paused for a moment thinking about him being able to hover a few feet off the ground. _I guess that means that I am of the body then. Though I wouldn't class a few feet off the ground as flying._

Rai continued to read.

_Wind elemental that are of the spirit gain use of the wind more through their mind. This can make their attacks a lot more manipulative. While they may seem to be more in control of their element than those of the body, their physical abilities are not aided by the wind. _

Rai paused for a moment. _So that's why I could jump higher._

_They do however, with the proper training, posses the ability to transform in to wind for a short period of time. _

Rai looked up in realization. _So that's how she is able to vanish into thin air. Literally! She is of the spirit._

The rest of the scroll seemed pretty dull. He skimmed through it until something else caught his attention

_Among the most powerful wind elementals are members of the Order of Sirocco. Formed even before the Temple, they are said have skills at wind manipulation rivaling that of Dashi (said by some to even surpass Dashi)._

Rai jaw dropped. He didn't know what shocked him more, the fact that Dashi was a wind elemental or the fact that the order could be stronger than him.

_They have a feud with the temple dating back to time of Dashi. This is feud is founded on something only known as "Dashi's Mistake", details of this are unknown. However after the events of the "Great Monks War" a truce has been formed between the two factions. However this truce is believed to hold only until one group gains an advantage over the other. _

At that Rai stopped reading the scroll. He rolled it up and placed it with the dagger. He then lay down on his mat and stared at the ceiling. All the new Information he had gained washing over his mind. This decision was more complecated than what Rai had realized.

---

"So what training will we be doing, Master Fung?"

"Omi, this is not a training session, I only said that so that Rai wouldn't become suspicious."

"Then why are we here?"

Master Fung looked at the three dragons.

"Young Monks, I have a mission for you."

---

Rai was walking back to his room from the kitchen, sipping from a juice box. It had a week since Rai had been made the offer and he still wasn't sure what to do.

"Hey Rai! Where did you go to?"

Rai turned round to see Kimiko standing there. He sighed, _finally when I got a minute to my self._

"Just got a drink from the kitchen," Rai replied, pointing the juice box.

"Ok, what are you doing now?"

Rai sighed inwardly. Ever since Veata had left him that scroll, it seemed that wherever he went he would run into someone. If it wasn't Kimiko, it would be Clay or Omi. If he didn't know any better he would have thought that they were following him. And the few moments that he wasn't being followed he had to tell them in great detail where he was when they found him.

"I'm just going to my room."

"Your room?" Kimiko replied nervously.

"Yeah, I wanted to write a letter to home."

Kimiko grabbed Rai's arm and started pulling him the other direction.

"Can't it wait for later?"

Rai pulled away his arm.

"If don't do it now I'll have to wait until Master Takaki goes to the village next week for it to be sent."

Kimiko ran in front of Rai, blocking his path.

"Oh but it's too nice a day to spend on a stupid letter. Wouldn't you rather play soccor or laze in the sun. How about Goo Zombies 3? Dad sent me the expansion pack."

Rai looked at her curiously. _Why doesn't she want me to go my room?_ Rai sidestepped past Kimiko.

"Maybe later."

Rai walked off quickly before Kimiko could try to find something else to stop him going to his room. Rai found Clay blocking his way. He almost seemed to have been keeping watch.

"Hey partner, up for some square dancing?"

Rai glared at Clay. He was about to ask what the deal was when he got an idea.

"Hey look! An all you can eat buffet!"

"Where!"

When Clay turned his head Rai pulled his hat over his eye and ran past him. Rai heard Kimiko's voice as he ran.

"Clay!"

"Sorry Kimiko, I'm hungry."

Rai kept running. _Ok, they're trying to stop me going to my room and I'm going to find out why._ WhenRai arrived at the sleeping quarters, his eyes went wide in shock. His stuff was spread all over the place. He walked to his cubical to find Omi searching through what ever stuff he hadn't already thrown out of the cubical. He was throwing thing over his shoulder while muttering to himself.

"Beachball…no…comb…no…picture of his family…no...His stash of candy…perhaps I will have just one."

"Oh be my guest Omi."

"Why thank you Raimundo. That is most kind of you."

Omi put a piece of candy in his mouth and seconds later started choking on it when he realized Rai was behind him. When he got the candy dislodged from his throat, he turn around to see a now fuming Rai. Omi waved nervously at him.

"Greetings Raimundo…err… thanks for the candy."

Omi gave a nervous smile. Rai picked Omi up with the scruff of his neck and dragged him out of his cubical just as Clay and Kimiko entered the sleeping quarters. They looked just as shocked as Rai had been when they saw the mess. They suddenly gave the same nervous smiles Omi had.

"Err…Rai we can explain…"

"I bet you can," Rai reply angrily "But unless it's the truth I don't want to hear it."

This silenced them. Rai pushed Kimiko and Clay out of the sleeping quarters, followed by flinging Omi out.

"Now if you don't mind I have to clean this mess up, and don't worry, I won't be going anywhere so you don't have to baby sit me."

Rai slammed the door shut before giving any of them a chance to reply.

Kimiko was about to tell Omi off when Dojo walked in.

"Shen Gong Wu alert! Come on let's go."

Omi and Clay quickly followed Dojo out. Kimiko took one last look at the closed door before following. At other side of the door Rai started clearing up his stuff. Once he was certain that they were gone he went to his cubicle and lifted up the floorboard he had loosened. The dagger and the scroll were still there. While Rai was glad that they hadn't found it, he still couldn't help but be angry and worried at the same time. _Was this what they had been looking for? Even if it was what business did they have going through my stuff like this._

Rai ran his hand along the blue sash that was round his waist. This always calmed his mind. While he would never say it out loud and had jokingly asked for perks when he received it, the apprentice status meant so much to him. In some ways he had had to work harder than the rest of the team to earn it but it was worth it. It meant him being able to move up to the same level as his friends, if only in spirit, and it meant that he was finally able to move on from past mistakes. While Omi still would down play Rai's ability, everyone else still thought of him as an equal, which was all he wanted. _But was it?_ Veata's words rang through his mind. _Just because you walk the path of good doesn't mean that this temple is the path you're meant to take._

_What If she is right?_

Rai now knew that there was more than one way to walk the path off good. But which way was he meant to take?

---

"Boy! Rai seemed madder than a Bull on a hot plate."

"Yes he was. I wonder why?"

Dojo landed in a gorge in the desert.

"I don't know Omi," Kimiko reply furiously "could it have something to do with fact that you made a complete mess of his room for no apparent reason."

"But I had a very good reason, Master Fung told us to observe Raimudo and find proof of whether he has joined the Order."

"But Rai doesn't know that and besides Master Fung didn't say to turn Rai's room into a bomb site!"

Kimiko saw Omi's blank expression and realize she wasn't getting through to him.

"Oh forget it, let's just find this Wu, But when we get back you are going to apologize to him and it better sound sincere!"

"So what's the Wu, Dojo?"

Dojo paused for a moment.

"You know, I have no idea. I must be coming down with a cold or something, I can still pin point it but I can't identify it."

"Oh well I guess we'll know what it is when we find it."

They began looking for the Wu when a glass orb landed in the middle of them. It shattered and released a strange blue mist. Before the dragons could do anything they passed out. The wind picked up afterwards, dispersing the mist.

Veata and her team came out from their hiding place. One of the men went forward and checked their pulses. He then gave a thumbs up.

"All clear, they're still breathing."

"Good."

"But the dragon of the wind isn't with them."

"He must have stayed behind."

Veata bit her lip.

_Man, Rai is going to be pissed when he finds out._


	7. The Sirroco Treaty

Kimiko opened her eyes to see a pair of brown eyes staring back at her. As her vision came into focus she realized that it was a man that those eyes belonged to. She was about to ask what was going on when he turned away.

"They're starting to wake up."

"Ok Gus."

Kimiko head started to hurt. The man, Gus, smiled at her kindly.

"Don't worry; the effects will wear off soon."

Kimiko tried to rub her head but found that her arms were pinned to her side. She looked down see that she was chained up.

"Well those won't wear off as quickly I'm afraid."

As Gus walked off Kimiko heard a soft moan, she turned her head to see Clay lying to her right, she turned the other way to see Omi, also chained up. Past Omi, Dojo was lying, chained to a stake with a strange metal collar round his neck.

"Omi, Clay, you guy's alright?"

"Pretty much."

"Me too but where are we?"

Kimiko, realizing that her legs were still free, managed to sit up and look around.

"We're still in the gorge."

"I see that the others have woken up as well."

Kimiko looked over to see Gus standing with three other people. For some reason they seemed familiar to her. Clay and Omi by then were able to sit up as a brown haired girl turned to face them. Omi began trying to break out of his chain. This brought a smile to her face.

"Don't bother; these chains are made to last and for good measure have also been spelled to suppress elemental abilities."

"As a Xiaolin warrior, I demand that you release us and hand over the Wu."

She giggled at this before pausing as if to think.

"Now what Wu could you be talking about?"

A girl with black hair pulled out a medallion with a blue gem in the centre.

"Could they be meaning this?" she asked as she twisted the gem.

"SHEN GONG WU ALERT! SHEN GONG WU ALERT!"

Dojo started twitching and shaking as if he was having a fit.

This went on for a while until the brunette glared slightly at the black haired girl.

"Alright Diane, they get the point, turn that thing off before you give the dragon an apoplexy."

Diane sighed and twisted the gem back. Dojo suddenly stopped shaking.

"You're the boss, Veata."

When Dojo recovered he looked shocked.

"A false Wu talisman!"

"A what?"

"False Wu Talismans are medallions specifically made to emit the same signal as a Shen Gong Wu that has revealed it self."

"You mean we came here on a wild Duck chase."

"That's wild goose chase, Omi but yea you did," Veata replied.

Diane bent over and looked at Omi.

"You know it's a pity Raimundo isn't as capable as you, if he was we would have beaten him sooner."

Kimiko gasped, having just realized where she had seen them before.

"You're the ones that ambushed Rai in the forest."

Diane clapped mockingly.

"Bravo, give the girl a prize. Though really it was Veata here who did most of the fighting."

"You low down side winders!"

"Now, now Clay, we didn't force you to leave Raimundo behind."

Clay and Kimiko looked down in guilt, remembering that they had willing left Rai behind so that they could get the Wu.

Omi looked at his captures defiantly.

"Raimundo will never join the Order."

The members of the order were slightly taken aback by this. Veata was the first to speak.

"So you know who we are and what our business with Rai is?"

"That's right we do," Kimiko snapped "and if you think you're going to use us to force Rai to join, think again!"

Veata raised her eyebrow at this. Diane stood up and joined Gus and the other man. Veata crouched and faced the monks. Her stare seem to go straight through them. She kept a voice even and cool.

"Firstly, we do not force anyone to join us; if they are deemed worthy they join out of their own free will. Secondly, if you three really knew Rai, you would know that no good ever comes from forcing him to do anything."

Kimiko looked away almost in guilt, remembering when Master Fung had ordered the Monks to leave the temple when Mala Mala Jong was formed and the events that followed._ She's right, forcing Rai has disastrous consequences._ Veata stood back up.

"And thirdly, this has nothing to do with Rai, you four have violated the Sirroco treaty."

Dojo's eyes went wide.

"No way, I repeat no way are you going to be able to use the Treaty against us."

"Whoa Dojo, back up, what is the treaty?"

"When the Order and The Temple agreed to a truce, it was thought that it would be best if the terms were in writing to avoid confusion, from that the treaty was formed and signed by both parties."

"And what does that have to do with us?"

Veata sighed.

"Scott, would you enlighten our friends."

Scott stepped forward. He pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Section 33 of the Treaty states that the Order reserves the right to approach any one that it has deemed worthy and offer them a place in the Order. Any actions that are involved in making this offer, including but not limited to Ordeals, offers and guidance, must be allowed to take place unhindered."

Veata turned back to the monks.

"Precisely and when you attacked us in the forest, you interfered with Rai's Ordeal."

Dojo's jaw dropped.

"But Rai is part of the temple."

"Section 34, any person can be approached by the Order regardless of gender, race, beliefs or past affiliations."

"And where in the treaty does it justify you setting a trap and chaining us up like this?" Kimiko asked.

"Section 14, if individuals have violated this treaty, then just punishment must be taken by the temple or group they have allegiance with, however if just action has not been taken with in a reasonable amount of time, then the wronged party reserve the right to take what ever action is deemed necessary so that justice is administered."

Kimiko looked at the guy, only having met him a few minute ago but already wanting to rearrange his face.

"You know, no one likes a know-it-all."

Omi looked at Kimiko confused.

"But Kimiko, I know all."

"Yeah but we've learned to tolerate you."

"So what are you going to do with us then?" Clay asked.

"Well the first thing is that we are going to return the Shen Gong Wu you were carrying to your temple, they still belong long to the temple, except for the Orb of Tornami and the Star Hanibi, you used them against us and as such their fate will be decided along side your's."

"Once that is done we will decide on how best to commence your trial."

At this the members of the Order walked off.

The monks looked at each other and couldn't help but gulp.

---

The Order members walked until they were sure that they were out of earshot. Scott held the bag they had put all the Shen Gong Wu in.

"So I'll go now."

Veata took the bag off of Scott.

"No, I'll go."

Everyone stared at Veata.

"Veata, the plan had been that I take the Wu back to the temple and notify them that we have those four in our custody while You, Gus and Diane stay here."

"That plan wasn't based on Raimundo being left behind when we set the trap. We were told to stick religiously to the treaty on this mission. According to the treaty he is now the one we have to notify and hand the Wu to."

Scott raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that such a big deal?"

"Because the person that takes back the Wu will probably have some alone time with Raimundo," Diane interjected, grinning cheekily.

Veata glared at Diane. _Great _Veata thought bitterly _the only other girl in my team and I had to get the one that plays matchmaker._

Veata realized that the guys were also giving her strange looks. At this she held out the bag to Scott.

"Alright fine," She replied out of frustration, "let's stick to the old plan; you go to the temple and find Raimundo, who reconnaissance says is already in a bad mood, tell him that we are currently holding his friends prisoner while at the same time handing him Wu that he's all too apt at using."

It took a moment for the concept to sink in. Scott inched back from the bag.

"Maybe its best if you go instead," he replied shakily, Veata could almost see the images of what Rai would do to him roll through his mind.

"That's sounds like good idea, how clever of you to think of it. Are there any objections to Scott's plan?"

Veata turned to Diane, who was still grinning but this time almost dreamily. Veata sighed.

"Any objections from people that want to see Scott come back in one piece?"

Gus stepped forward.

"I guess that leaves me and no I don't."

"Alright, I'll be off then, keep an eye on the monks."

Veata pulled the golden tiger claws.

"I'll be able to use the golden tiger claws to get there but I'll have take the way back on wind so it will take a while."

Veata sliced open portal.

"Oh and Diane, no tormenting them."

Diane pouted as Veata stepped through the portal. When the portal closed, Scott pulled a deck of cards out of his sleeve.

"Ok," he said shuffling the cards, "who's up for 'go fish'?"

---

Rai sat in his cubical, listening to his music. He had managed to clean up the mess that Omi had made. He also had realized that he may have over reacted with them. _Sure Omi trashed my room, again, and the rest of the temple seems to be treating me like I need to be baby sat but I havn't been too honest with them either. As soon as they get back I'll accept what ever lamebrain apology and excuse they give me and then I'll apologies for my behavior .That sounds pretty fair. _

Rai checked the clock on his MP3 player. _Where are they anyway? Even when there's a showdown it doesn't usually take this long to either get the Wu or lose it to Jack._

Rai felt they wind pick up. He stepped out of his cubical to see Veata standing there, bag in one hand, golden tiger claws in the other, hair messed and looking a tad disorientated. _What she doing with them, unless..._

"Man what a rush, how do you use this thing without your head spinning?"

"It takes some getting used to. Now are you going to tell what you are doing with the Golden tiger claws or are will I have to make the rest of you start spinning?"

Veata turned to face Rai, apparently only just realizing he was there.

"Oh hi Rai, there you are, I was about to come find you."

"I will ask you again, what are you doing with the golden tiger claws?"

Veata look away nervously for a few moments.

"Do you want the truth or the legal gibberish version."

Rai cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"Ok, truth it is, because of your friends interference with your ordeal, the Order has decided to invoke the Sirroco treaty."

Rai cocked an eyebrow. Veata stare at him almost pleadingly.

"Please don't make me explain the Treaty, its bad enough listening to Scott talk about it.

Rai's eyebrow stayed cocked. Veata slapped her self in the forehead.

"Ok, the SparkNotes of it is we are keeping them and the Wu they used against us in custody until we decide what punishment. The rest I'm returning now."

Veata move her hand from her face to see Rai's clenching his fists so hard his knuckles were turning white. Veata backed away slowly, dropping both the bag and the golden tiger claws. Rai started closing the distance. Veata soon found her self with her back against a wall.

"You have no right bringing my friends into this."

"This isn't my call, Rai and if the temple had done what the Treaty tells them to do, we wouldn't be doing this."

Veata let out a small yelp when Rai foot went into the wall, inches from her head.

"Get out now, or the next time I won't miss."

Veata quickly vanished. The chill that it sent down Rai's spine brought him out of his current mind set and got a small voice going in his head. _Dude, why did you let her go? Because, with her ability to change into the wind I can't restrain her even if I wanted to._ Rai pocketed the golden tiger claws and opened the bag to find some more of the temple's Wu inside. _Ok, now what, the golden tiger claws aren't any use because I don't know where they are._ Not being able to think off any other solution, he went off to find the one guy he didn't really want to face right now.

---

Rai ran into the meditation hall to see Master Fung and some of the other monks meditating.

"TheOrderhasgottherestofthedragons," Rai blurted out all at once.

Master Fung raised an eyebrow but smiled kindly.

"Perhaps you would like to try again and this time, speak slower."

"The Order of Sirroco have the captured the rest of the dragons."

Master Fung eyes widened.

"You know of the Order?"

"Listen, it turns out the ambush in the forest had actually been a test, now because the dragons had stopped it, the order is now saying that they have violated something call the 'Sirroco treaty'."

The monks murmured amongst themselves. Master Fung kept his face blank.

"Have they returned our Shen Gong Wu?"

"Yeah I left them in the sleeping quarters."

"Very well," Master Fung turned to one of the monks, "go and retrieve the Shen Gong Wu."

The monk left. Master Fung seemed to be in his own thoughts. Rai, trying to be patient, tried to bring Master Fung back to the topic.

"So what's the plan to rescue them?"

"We will not."

"What!"

"We will send an envoy, requesting the release of our monks."

"An envoy?"

Rai stared at Master Fung disbelief.

"If they are correct, then we are currently at fault. We must not violate it any further."

"So we are just going to leave them in the Order's grasp."

"Come on Master Fung, I can save them, I know I can."

Instead of answering Master Fung turned to another monk.

"Please escort Raimundo to the sleeping quarters and make sure he doesn't leave."

The monk led a disheartened Rai out of the meditation hall. Once they were out of sight of the rest of the rest of the monks, he looked at the young monk and couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"I am sorry but this is for the best," he told Rai sympathetically.

"I am sorry as well."

"For what?"

Rai buffeted the monk with a gust of wind, sending him flying into a nearby bush.

"That," Rai replied flatly to the unconscious monk.

Rai pulled out the golden tiger claws and sliced open a portal.

_I'd rather take my chances with where the golden tiger claws may take me than with Master Fung's stupid envoy._


	8. His own path

"Let us go."

Scott looked up from his cards, obviously annoyed.

"For the last time, we are not letting you go. Now let us finish our card game in peace."

"No we won't and what do you expect us to do if nature calls?"

With out even looking up, Gus jerked his thumb in the direction of a bucket.

"Just tell us if you need to go and we'll look the other way."

Kimiko turned beet red.

"I AM NOT GOING TO GO IN A BUCKET!"

Diane turned round for a moment.

"Nag, nag, nag. Don't you guys ever put a sock in it? It's like listening to nails on a chalkboard. No wonder Raimundo went evil. I've only had to listen to you for half an hour and I would doom the world too if it would only get you guys to shut up!"

All three of the aprentices suddenly became very angry and tried even harder to break out of their chains.

"Oh, struck a nerve have I?"

Gus drove an elbow into Diane's side.

"Lay off, Veata said not to torment them."

Diane pouted again.

"Fine, got any three's?"

Suddenly they felt a strange gust of wind. The Order members turn to see Rai standing there, the Golden Tiger Claws in his hand.

"What do you know, it can find people," he muttered to himself.

Rai saw his team mates chained up. A cold rage seemed to flow over him, he took off the Golden Tiger Claws and dropped in Kimiko's lap before turning to the ones he knew he finally could take his anger out on; the Order. Rai walked to them, glowing with rage. The Order pulled out some more glass orbs.

"Typhoon Boom!"

Rai clapped his hands together send a shockwave at the Order. The orb in the Order's hands shattered. The good news was the wind that followed blew away the mist; the bad news was that shortly after it blew the Order back as well. Diane, lighter, flew further and when she landed, she didn't move.

Scott had landed close to their stuff. He grabbed his staff and charged at Rai. Scott swung wildly at Rai. Rai ducked down, dodging a high strike and then jumped up to dodge. Rai then front dropkicked Scott in the chest and, using the momentum he gained from it, did a backflip, caught the staff in mid flip and when he landed jabbed Scott in the same spot with it. As Scott fell, Rai charged at a slightly dazed Gus. Gus put up his guard but Rai used the staff to make a couple of quick knee shots. When these brought Gus to his knees, Rai finished him with a final strike connecting with his jaw.

Diane, using Rai's brief distraction with fighting Gus, leapt on Rai's back, wrapping a piece of cord round his neck to choke him out. After mentally cursing himself, Rai used his wind element to jump back wards, ramming Diane back first into the rock face, hard. Rai took off the cord and took a few steps forward, letting Diane's limp, unconscious body fall off him. Feeling a bit better, Rai was about to start going through their stuff to try to find the keys to the chains when he heard Scott speak authoritatively from where he was lying.

"Raimundo, I order you to stop! You are in violation of the Sirroco Treaty."

Rai tried to suppress the urge to laugh at this request, seeing as there wasn't really anyone left to stop Rai when he remembered something Veata had said. Rai turned to Scott.

"You must be Scott; you seem to know a bit about this Treaty.

Even though he was on the ground Scott seemed to puff out his chest proudly.

"I don't like to brag but I know every part of the Treaty."

Rai lifted Scott up and rammed him against the stone face.

"Well Scott, perhaps you can help me with a problem I have."

"Sure, what's your problem?" Scott asked nervously.

"Well you see I want a way that I can leave with my friends without having to hurt you three any further than what I already have and since you seem to know so much about the treaty, I'm sure you can think of a solution."

Scott shock his head, trying to act as brave anyone would could be in such a situation.

"Absolutely not," he replied defiantly "even if I wanted to help you, the treaty is unbreakable."

Rai lift his right hand in to a fist.

"Well I'm gonna give you 5 seconds to rethink your answer before we see if your skull is unbreakable."

"You're bluffing!"

"3…2…1…"

Rai's fist came flying in.

"SECTION 14!" Scott shrieked.

Rai fist stopped less than an inch from Scott's face.

"Care to elaborate Point Dexter?"

Scott let out a defeated yet relieved sigh.

"Section 14 of the treaty states that the duties of the monks should be honoured."

Rai was cottoning on to what Scott was saying.

"And since they were unaware that you guys were just testing me, they were performing their duty of protecting their team mate."

Scott just nodded. Rai let go of him and he dropped to the ground.

"Now there you see, if you put your mind to it, there is always a peaceful solution. Now if you would be so kind as to give me the keys."

Scott pointed over to a bag. Rai walked over to the bag and opened it to find some more chain; apparently they had been expecting to tie Rai up as well, as well as some more of those strange glass balls he had seen the Order members try to use. After a few moments off searching through the bag, Rai pulled out a small brass key.

"Is this it?"

Scott nodded.

Rai walked back to Scott and knelt down.

"Thank you, you have been most helpful, oh and one more thing."

Rai grabbed Scott by the front of his shirt and pull him in a few inches from his face.

"If you ever mess with my friend again, I will find you and finish what I started."

Rai stood back up and walked back to his friends. They stayed silent while he released them from their chains, sliced open a portal and lead them into it.

--

The monks stepped out of the portal into the temple grounds. Rai realised that the other monks were looking at him strangely.

"What?"

Clay and Kimiko looked at each other until Clay bravely stepped forward.

"Rai, buddy, are you feeling alright?"

Rai raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"You just seem a bit out of it."

Kimiko stepped forward as if to back Clay up.

"It's not that we're not grateful for the save but you just seemed to loss control back there."

"Indeed Raimundo has lost control."

Everyone turned to see Master Fung standing there, looking very angry.

Rai crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well I hope you haven't sent your envoy yet, I would so hate for him to have made a trip for no reason," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Raimundo I am not in the mood for your sarcastic comments, what you did was wrong."

"I save them didn't I."

"That does not justify you attacking a monk."

Clay, Kimiko and Omi looked at Rai shocked.

"You attacked a monk!"

Rai ignored them.

"I had said sorry and I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't tried to stop me helping my friends."

"We were already trying to return them safely to our temple."

"Oh yeah, send an envoy while leaving them in the hands of the Order, really good plan."

"What you did was brash and foolish."

"It got the job done."

"You have no idea what the Order is capable of."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Are you implying that we withheld important information from you?"

"Well lets see, the fact that there is a group purely consisting of wind elementals; not so important. The fact we may have to face them, kinda important. The fact some of them have abilities that I never will; quite important. The fact that they may ambush me, beat the leaving snot out of me and then kidnap my friend for interfering; PRETTY DAMN IMPORTANT."

Master Fung stared at Rai.

"What would you have us do instead?"

"Be honest with me," Rai replied exasperated, "treat me like a member of this team instead of a 2 year old. Ask me straight up if the Order had contacted me instead of having my friends spy on me."

Omi's mouth fell open.

"You knew that Master Fung had order us to observe you and find proof of whether or not you had been offered a place in the order?"

"I do now."

Clay and Kimiko glared at Omi. Mast Fung still looked directly at Rai.

"Raimundo, through the centuries that we have faced the Order they have proved very dangerous and very persuasive."

Dojo jumped up onto Master Fung's Shoulder.

"Yeah and you ain't exactly got the best record Rai."

Rai clenched his fist.

"So that's how it's always going to be? No matter what I do I'm always going to be the untrustworthy Wind Dragon to you people."

"Raimundo, if you are going to be a Xiaolin Dragon, you must be willing to honour the temples judgement. If you have not learned that yet, then perhaps your promotion to apprentice was a bit premature."

Rai stared at Master Fung almost stunned, grasping his sash defensively. Rai looked down at it for a moment and when he looked back up, he ripped off his sash.

"Fine, take it."

Rai threw the sash down.

"I'm through with being a dragon."

Rai walked off. Everyone looked at Rai's sash, stunned.

--

Kimiko, Clay and Omi walked into the sleeping quarters. Rai was in his cubical, putting things into his backpack.

"Raimundo, its not too late, go apologise to Master Fung and perhaps he will let you keep your apprentice status."

Rai gave no reply.

"Rai we're sorry we were spying on you but don't just throw away what you work so hard for to gain."

Rai continued to ignore them.

"Rai please talk to us."

Rai stood up and flung his backpack over his shoulder. He kept his expression blank as he faced his friend.

"Divide what you want between the three of you, donate the rest," he said, indicating the remaining stuff in his room.

Kimiko gasped.

"You can't seriously be leaving."

Instead of answering he headed out the door.

"Well it's been fun. Good luck with getting the Wu, give Jack hell for me."

Omi, Clay and Kimiko chased after him.

"Rai, I know you're ticked off about the Order but you can't just leave."

"I can and I will. Besides if it wasn't the Order it probably would have been something else."

"But it's your destiny to be a Xiaolin dragon."

Rai sighed.

"I had thought so but I guess I walk a different path."

"But we need you!"

"I'm sure Master Fung will find another person to be Dragon of the Wind.

At this Kimiko ran in front of Rai, stopped and stretched out her arms, purposely blocking the way out of the temple. Rai stared at Kimiko.

"Please don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"No! I'm not going to let walk out on us again!"

There was a moment of silence. Rai smiled sadly and hugged her. Kimiko had not been expecting this. Her arms fell down limply.

"Take care Kimiko," Rai whispered softly into her ear, "go and become the great Dragon I know you will be, for both us."

Rai let go of her. Kimiko, fighting back tears, just nodded. Rai turned to Omi.

"Omi, would you be able to be do one last thing for me."

"Anything."

Rai pulled out the Elemental Scroll.

"Return this to Master Fung, he is probably looking everywhere for it."

Omi took the scroll.

"I will do this for you, my friend."

"Thank you, Omi. Oh and Clay, sorry bout putting bugs in your bed."

"YOU PUT BUGS IN MY BED!"

Rai grinned half heartedly.

"Gotcha."

Clay chuckled lightly.

"That you did, partner, take care."

With this Rai left. When he can to the shrine that stood outside the temple he stopped. He stared at it for a moment before removing his medallion and respectfully laying it down at the base of the shrine.

At this Rai left the temple. Not sure where he was heading but knowing the path he walked was his own now.


	9. The past and the future

Rai kept on walking, never looking back. Only when the sun started to set did he stop. He looked round and when he realized where he had ended up the irony almost made him want to hurl; the forest before him had been were he had returned Wuya to her human form. He remembered sitting on this very hill with the rest of the dragons after having trapped Wuya back in the puzzle box, thinking of what lay in store for him back in the temple and how he wouldn't have it any other way.

Rai took off his backpack and threw to the side before sitting under the tree like he had done with his friends not so long ago. He considered lighting a fire but decided against it, nothing could warm up how he was feeling. As he looked out at the forest, images danced in his mind; riding on Dojo towards another Wu, Omi messing up slang in ways Rai never thought possible, Clay chasing after Rai because of his hat, Kimiko hitting Rai for one reason or another. He had had some good times at the temple. Memories came flooding in; some good, some bad, all unforgettable.

Single tear fell down his cheek as he felt the air grow cold.

* * *

Veata watched Rai from behind the tree. She made certain to keep her breathing as low as possible. She did not want a confrontation if she could avoid it.

"Come out, Veata I know you're there."

Mentally cursing to herself, Veata stepped out from behind the tree.

"I don't know why I even bother trying to hide any more, it's like you have me on sonar." Veata mumbled.

Rai just looked ahead. Certain that he wasn't going to fight her, Veata sat down beside Rai and looked out at the scenery as well.

"So are you her to bring me to justice for my crimes against the Order?" Rai ask, never taking his eyes off the scenery.

Veata took a deep breath.

"The Order has decided…" she began before seeing the look on Rai's face and realizing he didn't seem to care, "…no I'm not"

"Then why are you here?"

"To let you know that we aren't the monsters you may think we are."

"Who said I thought you were monsters? My friends broke that stupid treaty of yours and you did what was expected of you."

"So you think that the Order was right?" she asked, a bit taken a back.

"You might recall I that I called it a stupid treaty," he replied bluntly.

"Walked right in to that one I guess," she muttered to her self.

"Really I don't know whether to hate you or thank you," Rai whispered, seemingly more questioning him self than Veata.

Seeing Rai in this state was strange to Veata, she had never seen him seem so lost, so alone. This brought back memories that Veata had tried to forget, memories that she suddenly for some strange reason felt drawn to tell Rai about. She took in a deep breath.

"You know my parents were researchers. We would travel the world going from town to town, country to country, never staying in one place for more than a couple of weeks. Sometimes I think that my parents had a fear of staying in one place more than once."

"Constantly immersing them selves in new cultures, constantly meeting new people, my parents loved it. I didn't, but I could never bring my self to ask them to settle down or even just to slow down so that I could have a chance to make friends and feel close to something. While my parents loved me, I knew they loved traveling more. Every spring, my parents would let me stay for a month at my grand mother's house. I would wait the whole year just for that one month. It was the one place I felt like I belonged."

"My Grandma would tell me so many great stories, take me to go pick flowers, give me advice, or even just hold me close while we listened to the birds sing. She always seemed to know what to say cheer me up. Every time that I had to leave, I would be so sad but I knew that in eleven months I would see her again. This helped me be brave and willing to take up travel with my parents again."

"When my Grandma died I finally lost what ever heart I had left for the travels. I was prepared to run away when a man came and visited my family, offering me a place in the Order. Seeing this as my chance I accepted it and never looked back."

Veata looked at Rai who had been sitting there silently the whole time, not being able to bare the silent treatment she turned and hugged her knees.

"You probably think that I'm pathetic for not being able to handle it," she said, "I mean, being a wind elemental I should have been able to move like the wind."

"No, I don't."

She turned back to Rai, not entirely sure if he had actually spoken.

"The wind moves not because it has to but because it chooses to," Rai continued, "and whether it's place, person or ideal, everyone needs something that they call their own. Desiring a place where you belong doesn't make you pathetic, it's what makes you human."

Veata looked at Rai almost in awe. In the time that she had known him, she had never seen him show such wisdom and insight, _perhaps we all had underestimated him_.

"Thank you Rai, I never thought of it like that."

"No problem, I'm glad you found a place where you belong."

There was another silence as Rai continued stared out at the forest. When Veata saw the pained expression on Rai's face she realized something else; _it wasn't just me he was talking about_. Coyly she reached over and put a hand on Rai's arm.

"Maybe the Order is where you belong as well," she said, trying to fight back the hope in her own voice.

For the first time the whole evening, Rai turned and faced Veata. His stare was so intense and look he gave her was strange, it felt as if she was being bombarded with a million unheard questions. Soon it became too much, even for her. She quickly looked away.

"I'm sorry; it's not my place to say something like after all you've been through," she said quickly as she stood up, "I should go."

She was about leave when Rai grabbed her hand. Veata looked at him, surprised.

"It's late," he said quietly, "why don't you spend the night here and then go back in the morning."

"No I couldn't…" she stop abruptly when she saw that Rai's eyes had gone from an intense stare to a pleading glance. She sat back down.

"You're right it is late. I guess I'll crash here the night."

Rai reached over to his bag and pulled out a blanket. He and Veata lied down and made them selves comfortable. The blanket was big enough for both of them yet it caused them to be very close to each other. Both blushed slightly.

"Try anything and I'll break your fingers off," Veata threaten playfully.

Rai smiled for the first time the whole evening.

"You're not the first girl that's told me that," he replied, "and you won't be the last."

Veata let out a soft chuckle before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Two figures stood and spoke with each other.

"How are the injured?"

"They are resting, nothing major but they still took a beating."

"Indeed they did."

"Will we be taking action against the temple for this attack against us?"

"No we will not, Raimundo went against the temples wishes so full blame lies on him. We will keep the shen gong wu we claimed as compensation but nothing more."

"But…"

"Order seeks justice, not vengeance," was the firm reply, "remember that seeking vengeance will only result in escalation. If we allow that to happen then we are no better than heylin."

"My apologies, you are right."

"Tell me has Veata returned from reconnaissance?"

"No she hasn't, should we send people to go find her?"

"No, I think its best if we left her to handle this case on her own, she seems to know what she's doing."

"What makes you think he will still join us?"

"Nothing but if he does, he will find us waiting for him."

* * *

Veata woke to the sound of the birds. She opened her eyes to see Rai sitting, a little way off from the tree, looking out at the forest yet again.

"Morning sunshine," she said sleepily.

Rai turned round to face Veata.

"Good you're awake," he said, keeping his face blank, "I've decided."

Veata looked at him, clearly confused.

"Decided on what?"

"Would you take me to the Order."


	10. Deleted scenes

**Author's note: Ok the outdated author's note was starting to bug and since I haven't been able to come up with a chapter that would make sense being here, I have decided for the time being to post a few of my deleted scenes from the story. These scenes were either altered or removed for various reasons. If there's any you think that will look good in the actual story let me know.**

**Breakfast with the monks. **Chapter 2.

Rai walked in to the kitchen to see Clay and Kimiko already sitting at the breakfast table.

"Morning," Rai said groggily.

Rai was greeted with an equally dull response. He poured himself a bowl of cereal. He winched as he sat down, his back was still sore from where Veata had hit him.

"Hurt your back?" Clay asked.

"Oh no," Rai lied, "it's just a bit sore from all the sweeping I did last night."

"Serves you right," Kimiko said angriliy, "after what you did to my bed."

"Kim, all I did was put bugs in your bed, you're the one who set it on fire," Rai replied coolly, "you don't hear Clay complaining about the ones I put in his bed."

Clay spluttered, a look of shock and realisation. He jumped up and ran in the direction of the sleeping quarters. Rai looked at Kimiko nervously for a moment before standing up.

"Will you look at the time," Rai said quickly, "better get going, those chores won't do them selves you know."

Rai grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl before running for his dear life.

**Author's note: This had originally been part a lengthy section for chapter two which just involved a normal morning for Rai which had funny bits but that in the end didn't help progress the story at all. I also at the time hadn't been too sure of what a decent length for a chapter was so I had tried to keep the first few under 500 words. As you can see I gave up on that after chapter 2.**

* * *

**Alternate opening for Chapter 4.**

"Rai, lie back down!"

"Calm down Kimiko, I'm fine."

"No your not, Rai, you've barely been awake for two minutes."

"Come on, you worry too much."

Rai tried to get up but as he did, Clay stepped forward and poked him lightly with one finger. This put him off balance; he fell back onto the bed.

"No pardner, I reckon she worries just enough."

Omi stared in amazement.

"What a remarkable technique, I must try it."

Omi started poking Kimiko, trying to get the same result.

"Firstly Omi, it's not a technique. Secondly, if you want to keep that finger, STOP POKING ME!!!"

Master Fung walked into the medical wing.

"I see Raimundo has awakened. You gave us quite a scare. "

Rai looked at him curiously.

"I'm fine; I just got the wind taken out of me." _Literally_

**Author's note: I had like this version but I felt that Rai had come across as too stubborn too quickly. **

* * *

**What were you thinking? **Chapter 4

"Yeah sure, a bit wind gave me this bruise." Replied Rai sarcastically, pointing to this chest. "And the little bit of wind just knocked my off of you a hundred feet in the air."

Clay, cottoning on to something, formed a T with his hands.

"Whoa, time-out Rai, you're telling us you knew that lady was a windy BEFORE you told us to leave?"

"Dude, I don't call you an "earthy" but yeah I did know." _3…2…1…_

"What were you thinking?!"

Rai sighed inwardly._ Kimiko, you're getting a tad predictable._

"Well, lets see, soccer, video games, girls in bikinis, you know the usual."

Seeing that the joke didn't go over to well, Rai went straight faced.

"If you guys had stayed, we would have lost the Wu to Jack."

* * *

**Breakfast with the Order. **Chapter 4

Veata and her team sat at a table, eating breakfast. While the rest were scoffing it down, Veata had decided to have a light breakfast.

"So Veata, are you nervous about the mission?"

Veata looked up at the girl.

"Of course not, Diane, this will be easy."

"I still think we should have struck sooner, while the wounds were still fresh."

Veata rolled her eyes; Scott never did seem to understand the use of timing.

"The monks at temple had been watching him closely after the fight; acting any sooner would have risked everything."

"Are you sure it's wise for you to go by you self?"

"Perfectly sure, for this to work I need to be able to go in, do the job and come out unhindered."

"But what about the rest of his team?"

Veata chuckled to herself. _A cowboy, a cue-ball and a fashion junkie, that's about as scary as a box of kittens._

"They won't be a problem."

Veata walk back to her room, taking the dagger she had been given for this mission, she secured it within her robe. She looked into her mirror and smiled.

_Ready or not, Rai, here I come._

**Author's Note: I had tried to make this scene seem like a mirror image of the one at the temple but looking at it again, I felt that it was just giving away a bit too much too soon.**

**

* * *

****The mission. **Chapter 6 

"Why hadn't you told us any of this before?"

Master Fung looked at Kimiko in his usual expression.

"We wanted Raimundo to be given as much of a chance as the rest of you. You three knowing of this possible fate would have meant his ability to be trusted be put at risk."

"And why shouldn't we trust Rai now?"

"We have reason to believe that they may have made their offer to him."

"Do you have any proof?"

"Nothing substantial, however his abnormally quick recovery and sudden change in mood does not bode well."

"Well, even if this Order has made Rai an offer, it still don't mean he's gonna take'em up on it."

"That may be, Clay, but through the years the Order has proved to be very persuasive," Master Fung replied.

"Yeah, and Rai's ain't exactly got the cleanest record," Dojo added.

Everyone nodded, remembering all too well Rai's betrayal to Wuya.

Omi stood up.

"So what we must do is confront Raimundo and demand that he tell us why he has, yet again, join forces with our enemy."

At this Kimiko punched Omi in the arm. An honor she usually saved for when Rai acted stupid.

"Rai is our friend," Kimiko said angrily "And until you can give us proof, I'm not going to believe otherwise."

Omi rubbed his arm.

"Kimiko, our over trusting Raimundo lead to him obtaining the serpents tail."

"Correction, you're the one that over trusted him. And if you remember correctly, our not trusting him is what lead to our humiliating capture at the hands of Jack and Pandabubba."

Master Fung raised his hand.

"Peace, Kimiko, I am not asking you to question Raimundo's loyalty. I am asking you three to observe him."

"Pardon?"

"I need you three to observe him and see if you can find any proof as to whether or not he has been offered a place in the Order."

"Why can't we just ask him?"

Master Fung paused as if trying to find the best way to say it.

"The council feels it would be for the best if Raimundo did not know more than is necessary."

"And how much is necessary?"

"Right now, nothing I'm afraid."

Kimiko and Clay looked at each other nervously; they knew that Rai wasn't going to like this. Omi just stood there in his usual cocky expression.

"Do not worry Master Fung, we will watch Raimundo like eagles."

"Hawks," Clay corrected.

"That too."

**Authors note: I had decided against this just because I felt it left more to the imagination by not making the details of the mission clear. **


	11. A cup and an accord

**A/N Alright, exams are finally over (FREEDOM!!!) so I am able return to writing, I thank you all for you patience and especially those who took the time to review. And now with out any further ado; on with the story. **

"Are you serious?" Veata asked, not sure if this was one of his jokes.

Rai, walked up to where Veata was lying, he took the blanket and put it back in his backpack.

"Yes I am," Rai replied, "I still don't know if the Order is where I'm meant to be, but so far it's the best option I have."

Rai slung his backpack on his shoulder.

"So how far is it to your place?"

"50 miles or so," Veata replied, standing up.

"Well, I guess we'd better starting walking."

The wind picked up.

"That may not be necessary," Veata replied thoughtfully.

Veata pulled out her Order Dagger and held it out into the wind. Rai was about to ask what she was doing when a strange symbol appeared on the blade.

"Perfect," Veata muttered as she put the dagger away.

Before Rai had a chance to ask what she was on about, she pulled Rai into a hug. Suddenly Rai a massive chill ran up Rai's spine and his whole body felt like pins and needles while everything went out focus. When things came back into focus, air around Rai turned so cold, he visibly shivered. This told Rai one thing; _wind elementals, lots of them. _

When Veata let go of Rai, he turned round to see that they weren't on the hill any more. Instead they were on the roof of a tower, over looking what looked like the temple except with more towers, as well as a bit bigger. But as similar as it seemed, Rai knew this place was nothing like the temple. The whole place seemed to welcoming Rai with a silent greeting. The sight, the sounds and even the wind it self made Rai feel like he was meeting a dear friend. Rai felt at peace, safe, welcome as if he was meant to be here.

"We're here," Veata said, smiling at Rai's state of euphoria, "this place has gained many names over the years but I personally just like to call it home."

Rai took in a deep breath, taking in as much of this place as he could before letting it out in a blissful sigh.

"Home sounds like the perfect name," he said.

He looked down to see a courtyard right below them. As idea crossed his mind, he smiled. Then without warning he picked up Veata bridal style and jumped off the tower. Veata screamed as they fell until Rai used his wind element to slow down their descent and they landed softly in the courtyard. He looked down at Veata, who was in a state of shock.

"Could you give a girl a little warning?!" Veata half shouted.

"Now we're even," Rai replied smugly, putting Veata down, "besides I think it improved your hair style."

Veata looked up and saw that her hair all of a sudden resembled Frankenstein's bride. She quickly flattened it, then had a look round and realised which courtyard. She stared thoughtfully into space before turning back to Rai.

"Alright Rai, I'm going to see about finding a personal teacher for you. Just wait here, I'll be back soon."

Veata left the courtyard; Rai took of his back pack and made himself comfortable on one of the benches. Rai let out a yawn; he hadn't gotten much sleep last night. He had had a lot on his mind and at about two in the morning Veata had gotten touchy feely in her sleep, he wouldn't have minded if it hadn't resulted in him having to escape a choke hold. Rai decided to catch some more Zs while he was waiting for Veata.

He drifted off to sleep until he felt the air turn cold around him. Rai opened his eyes to see an old man; resembling Master Fung except buffer and carrying a Bo staff, walk in to the court yard.

"Hi there," Rai said sleepily.

* * *

An old woman sat at the table, drinking tea, looking at Veata.

"Well I'm glad that you are alright, you had me worried, though I don't know whether or not I approve of you spending the night alone with a boy, especially one as attractive as Raimundo."

"Sifu An, I'm capable at handling someone like Raimundo," Veata said.

"That's what worries me," the old lady replied.

There was a moment of silence while the two women continued to drink their tea. Sifu An was the first one to speak.

"Tell me Veata, why are you trying to getting me to accept Raimundo? I have already been voted out by the others."

Veata placed her cup down.

"Because I think that Rai would benefit greatly from your teachings," Veata answered, "and I know you won't teach him if you don't want to."

"And I don't," Sifu An bluntly replied.

"You know, you were the one who told me to always give someone a chance, despite past experiences."

"Well I guess that makes me a hypocrite. That's just too bad isn't it, I'm not training Raimundo and that's final."

Sifu An finished the cup of tea and was about to pour her self another when she saw giving her puppy dog eyes and sticking her bottom lip out.

"You know I don't like you using that face on me, Veata, so stop it."

Veata's bottom lip started quivering.

"Alright! I'll have one cup of tea with him. Happy?"

Veata smiled.

"No but it's a start."

Sifu An shook her head and finally poured her self another cup of tea.

"You are going to be the death of me, Veata. So where is Raimundo?"

"Oh I just left him in the courtyard; he's probably taking a nap."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Veata was about to ask what Sifu An was talking about when Rai burst in.

"Veata! There's this loon after…"

Rai was interrupted when he was tackled by the old man. After a brief scuffle on the floor, the old man was able to use his staff to pin Rai face down.

"Caught you, you filthy, intruding cur," he exclaimed in triumph.

"Cur?! Could you least insult me with a name that was invented **after** the 19th century?" Rai shot back.

Sifu An cleared her throat. When the old man saw Veata and Sifu An, he quickly stood up, using the butt of the staff to keep Rai pinned to the ground.

"My apologies, Sifu An. I was just apprehending an intruder," The old man said, bowing his head respectfully.

"Quite alright Master Lei, though I think there has been some mistake."

"No kidding," Rai replied sarcastically.

"Raimundo has been offered a place in the Order, he was about to have a cup of tea with me and Veata," Sifu An explained.

"Then why did he run?"

"Dude, you came running at me with a big stick!! What was I meant to do?"

Sifu An briefly pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Master Lei, you might recall we discussed your methods the last time we had a visitor?"

"I was protecting the Order."

"Yes and because of that the mail man still refuses to deliver to our door. Now would you kindly let Raimundo stand up? We'll take it from here."

Master Lei released Rai and left, muttering to him self something about "pacifist females". Rai picked himself up.

"I apologise for Master Lei," Sifu An said "he takes security around here very seriously."

"Eh, don't sweat it, ever since I came to china I've grown used to stuff like that, what with training, shen gong wu and sneak attacks," Rai replied calmly, dusting him self off.

Sifu An raised an eyebrow.

"You seem surprisingly indifferent about it."

Rai shrugged slightly.

"Hasn't killed me yet," he replied as he clicked his back in noisily.

Sifu An kept her face blank though Veata saw the sides of her mouth curling up slightly.

"Indeed, please have a seat."

Rai sat down at the table as Sifu An poured him a cup of tea.

"I am Sifu An, one of the high ranking members of the Order. I'd give you the specifics but I highly doubt that you care."

"No, not really," Rai replied, "though if you are high ranking, shouldn't you have a title like 'master' or perhaps more appropriately 'mistress'? "

"I do have one, 'Sifu' is a title, it means teacher," Sifu An answered "the term mistress seems as if I have control over you. I offer training, guidance and advice to my pupils. To some people I even act like a mother figure."

Not sure how to reply Rai took a sip from his tea.

"Don't drink your tea so noisily, it's not polite."

Rai stopped drinking his tea.

"Sit up straight, your slouching and elbows off the table."

Rai sat up straight and took his elbows off the table.

"You've got the mother part down pat, that's sure," he mumbled.

"Don't mumble, it's not becoming," Veata said, trying her best to look innocent.

Rai glared at Veata but realising that he couldn't win this one, went back to drinking his tea. While doing this he noticed that Sifu was looking him over as if doing some sort inspection. He stopped drinking again.

"Like what you see?" Rai asked, putting on one of his smug grins.

Sifu An frowned at Rai before laying her cup down.

"Raimundo, I will be frank with you," Sifu An began, "I do not trust you and if I had had my way, your offer to the order would have been revoked."

Veata crossed her fingers under the table, hoping Rai wouldn't blow it. Rai theatrically wiped his brow.

"Phew, for a moment I was beginning to think everyone in this place had a few screws loose," Rai replied.

Sifu An looked at Rai, almost dumb struck while Veata suddenly got the urge to slowly and repeatedly bang his head against the table. Soon Sifu An found her voice again.

"And, what may I ask, do you mean by that?"

"Well I belong… I mean used to belong to a temple that you guys have some beef with, yet I am still offered a place in the order," Rai replied, "I beat up three members of the Order and nearly made a fourth member wet her self, don't deny it Veata, and yet this place still seemed to be welcoming me with open arms. You've got admit, that's a bit screwy."

Veata hated to admit it, but Rai did have a point. Sifu An looked at Rai intently.

"So you agree that we have no reason to trust you?"

"Pretty much, and I have no reason to trust the order," Rai replied. "But I would still like to give the Order a shot and trust is more of luxury than a necessity for me right now."

"If trust isn't so important to you, why were you angry at the temple for not trusting you?"

_Great so they know about my little out burst. Oh well from what I've seen I'd kinda be surprised if they didn't._

"I wasn't mad at them for not trusting me, I was mad at them for lying about trusting me," Rai replied bluntly, "if you trust me, that's fine, if you don't, do what you must but be honest about it."

There was an awkward moment of silence, Sifu An looked into space, seemingly processing what Rai had said. She finally spoke again.

"Tell me, Raimundo, since trust is not so important to you at this moment, would you be willing to submit to any precautions I deem in the Orders best interests?"

Rai paused for a moment, considering the request.

"I'm willing but on three conditions," Rai finally answered.

"And what are they?"

"Firstly, what ever you do, you must first tell me before doing it, no going behind my back."

Sifu An nodded, indicating she understood.

"Secondly, you stay out of here," Rai continued tapping his left temple with finger, "I don't know if you can enter my head and I don't care, what goes on in my mind is my business and no-one else's."

Sifu An nodded again.

"And the third?" She asked.

"Nothing that involves a rubber glove, sorry but I ain't down with that."

Veata spluttered from accidentally taking too big a gulp of tea. Sifu An on the other hand, looked at Rai quite thoughtfully. She extended her hand to Rai.

"Your terms are reasonable, Raimundo, do we have an accord?"

"Sure I guess."

Rai took Sifu An's hand and shook it. Afterwards Sifu An turned to Veata.

"Please show Rai to where he will be sleeping."

Veata bowed her head respectfully to Sifu An before standing up. Sifu An turned back to Rai as he followed suit.

"Welcome to the Order, Raimundo."

"Thanks, and thank you for the tea, it was really good."

Sifu An gave Rai a genuine smile.

"It is my pleasure, stop by any time and I will make you some more."

Rai went out the door to get his back pack. Veata was about to leave when she heard Sifu An cleared her throat. Veata turned around to face her again.

"I changed my mind," Sifu An said, "I will teach Raimundo."

"Because he agreed to submit to any precautions you had in mind?" Veata asked.

Sifu An gave Veata a sly grin.

"No, because he complemented my tea."


	12. Wind Sensitive

**Author's note: Well here is a new chapter; Hope everyone had a good Christmas. Got my results back; passed everything and achieved top student in IT so I'm stoked about that. Well, on with the story. Let me know what you think**

"Come on Rai, this way," Veata said, leading Rai on.

"Alright but where are we going?"

"Well I think the first thing is to get you some training robes along with your toiletries."

"You mean you also supply toiletries?" Rai asked.

"Off course, can't have our members being smelly."

They finally stopped in front of a relatively small building.

"Alright, here is the supply shop," Veata stated "I think it's Greg's turn to work. I'm sure you to will get along just fine."

They walked in find guy, looking to be in his early twenties, sitting on a chair, resting his feet on the table, fast asleep.

"I like him already," Rai replied.

Veata shook her head.

"Hurricane whip," Veata exclaimed.

She then cracked an imaginary whip; suddenly the chair went flying out from under Greg, he came crashing down, stopping in mid air about 10 inches from the ground. He then floated up a couple of feet before standing up and returning to the ground.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Greg grumbled.

"And I wish you wouldn't fall asleep on the job," Veata shot back.

"Give me a break; I'm still stuck on Australia time."

"You've been using that excuse for the last three years; do you honestly think I would fall for it now?"

"You know you're supposed to respect your elders."

"Of course, and when you actually start acting your age, then I will consider respecting you."

Rai cleared his throat, Veata and Greg stopped their bickering and turned to Rai. Greg looked Rai over from top to toe before smiling at Veata.

"So who's your friend?" Greg asked.

Veata smiled back.

"Greg, this is Raimundo."

Greg shook Rai's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Raimundo."

"Likewise but if you don't mind, most people just call me Rai. So what part of Australia are you from?"

"Surfer's Paradise," Greg replied proudly.

"Sounds like my kind of place, though I bet it has nothing on Rio."

"Oh so you're a surfer, me too but I haven't been able to find any decent beaches since I left Aussie."

"I know what you mean."

This time Veata cleared her, Rai and Greg turned back to her.

"He just arrived today and he needs to be geared up," Veata continued.

"Sure thing but first we have to check Rai's stuff for contraband."

Rai handed over his back pack. Greg opened it up and started pulling out its contents; blanket, flashlight, teddy bear, lighter, cell phone, solar powered phone charger, wallet, toothbrush and some spare clothes amongst other things. Greg then pulled out a magazine; he opened it on a random page and suddenly whistled in approval.

"Now that's what I call a beauty," Greg said, almost drooling.

Seeing the weird looks Veata was giving him, Greg handed over the magazine to Veata. She looked at the page Greg had been on.

"A surfboard?" Veata asked in disbelief.

"One of the best around," Rai answered after seeing what page they were on.

"Alright everything seems in check," Greg said, taking back the magazine, "but I'll be confiscating this magazine."

"Okay, just be sure to return it when you're done."

"Cheers," Greg replied before going off into the back room.

He came back carrying a pile of stuff.

"Ok Rai, here's your training robes, bath robe, towels, shampoo, soap, toothpaste and toiletry bag. All set?"

"Yea I guess, though shouldn't I try on the robes, just to make sure they fit?"

"No need," Veata interjected, "Greg here has the uncanny ability of guessing peoples size, if he picked it out, it will fit."

"You're too kind," Greg replied giving Veata a mock bow.

"You're right, I am, come on Rai I'll show you where you'll be staying."

"Ok, see ya later, Greg."

* * *

"And this is where you'll be staying," Veata said.

Rai looked into the small bed room. It was actually quite simple, it had a dresser, a lamp, a mirror, a changing curtain and a bed, not real bed, more like a camp stretcher but still better than the mat he used to sleep on in the temple.

"Not bad," Rai mused "Could do with a few posters up but it'll do."

"Glad to hear it, so are you going to change so we can see how look as an order member?" Veata asked.

"Uh ok, just let me unpack first."

"Sure, I'll just go and see if I can get some breakfast for us."

When Veata stepped out his room, Rai started to empty his bag. Once he had unpacked his stuff he checked his phone to see that it was full of messages, all from the temple. Rai deleted them without even looking. _Alright time to see if the new robes fit._ Rai went behind the changing curtain and got changed into his new robes. When he stepped out he realised they were a perfect fit. _Ok that's impressive, creepy but impressive._

Rai turned and looked at him self in the mirror. He didn't know what to say. He looked so similar to how he did at the temple but even if it wasn't the fact that these were blue, he would know that this was different. _Sure I may look and feel different but does that mean I have a fresh start?_ He continued to look at himself in the mirror when Veata walked in.

"Well Rai, I was able to get us some porridge, now it may not look like much but it's very filling," Veata said before looking at Rai, "well don't you look handsome."

Rai didn't reply, Veata looked at him quizzically but decided not to press him.

"Uh, Veata I need to ask; how many people in this place know about my back story?"

"You mean about being from the temple? Well it's not exactly advertised but you can't exactly hide it," Veata said, "You have too much control of your element to be a complete novice, even a talented novice can't do what you can. Trust me, no one will care."

Rai turned round and looked Veata in the eye, his expression blank. Veata realised he hadn't been talking about being from the temple.

"Oh you mean the whole Wuya thing?"

Rai nodded slightly before turning back to the mirror, suddenly with a great interest in adjusting his collar. _Oh wait; the training robes don't have collars_. Veata stood up and helped straighten Rai shirt, not that it need straightening but it was more as a way to offer comfort. For a brief moment Rai let the faint smell of lavender that always seemed to follow Veata flood his mind. Veata finally spoke again.

"The heads of the Order are aware of it, but none of them will hold it against you," Veata explained, "Me and my personal team were made aware of it because we would be dealing with you directly but we have been forbidden from telling any one."

Rai smiled gratefully at Veata.

"You have been given a chance for a fresh start," Veata continued "and the last thing we would do is jeopardise that."

Feeling a lot better, Rai turned back to the mirror.

"Wow," Rai said "I really do make anything look good."

Veata rolled her eyes and bit back a chuckle.

"Just don't go all narcissuses on me; otherwise we'll have to take away that mirror."

Not being able to come up with a comeback, Rai just stuck his tongue. Veata handed Rai a bowl of porridge.

"Sifu An wanted to see you in the court yard where I had left you before," Veata said, "now she's waiting so eat…"

Rai downed the porridge in gulp before tossing the bowl back to a stunned Veata.

"Well better not keep Sifu An waiting, catch you later Veata."

* * *

Rai walked back into the courtyard to see Sifu An sitting with her legs crossed in the centre.  
"Thank you for joining me Raimundo, please come and sit down," Sifu An said.

Rai came up and sat crossed legged beside Sifu An. There was a moment of silence before Sifu An spoke again.

"Now Raimundo, for your training to commence here in the Order, I must just explain a few things."

"As an Order member, you will be trained in the ways of Sirroco. First you will be trained to work on improving your own ability and when you are deemed fit enough, you will be placed in a team and trained in working well with others. Maybe if you prove good enough you even someday lead a team."

Rai nodded again, _sounds pretty straightforward_.

"Now unlike the temple, where one or a few people are allocated the duty of training new comers, here any ranking order member reserves the right of training any new comer they see as worth their while."

Rai had an idea where this conversation was going but decided to let Sifu an say it out loud.

"At Veata's suggestion, I have decided to train you, Raimundo, until which time we decide to place you in a team. Do you have any objections?"

"No, I don't have any," Rai replied, shaking his head, "So far, you are the best person I have met that would be able to teach me."

Sifu An pursed her lips slightly.

"I would be flattered," she said, "if it wasn't for the fact that the only other person you have met that could train you is Master Lei."

Rai smirked, _I really like this woman._

"So when do we start training?" Rai asked.

"Right now is as good a time as any," Sifu An said, "first things first, I am aware that you know you are of the body but are you aware that you are wind sensitive?"

Sifu An more or less got her answer from the blank expression Rai gave her.

"Alright, let's start from there; all wind elementals have connection with the wind, that's how we are able to control it and how it is able to give us strength. Now with some wind elementals, that connection enables them to sense disturbances in the wind."

"What do you mean disturbances?" Rai asked

"These disturbances are anything that is connected to the wind but is not completely part of the wind."

Rai thought for moment before it all clicked together. _Wind elementals!_

"As you have probably guessed, this means that you can sense wind elementals and when the wind is being manipulated among other things," Sifu An went on, "But with out training, it comes off more as chills and shivers, so instead of being useful, you're stuck wondering if the thermostat is broken."

"Yea, I was kinda getting that feeling," Rai said, "so how do we start?"

"We start with meditation."

Rai let out a groan, _man and here I thought I was done with all that meditating junk._

"Now, Raimundo, meditation is the only way your mind will learn how to differentiate between what is cold and what is a disturbance in the wind. Now stop groaning and begin."

Grumbling to him self, Rai assumed the meditation stance that he had been taught at the temple. He started breathing in and out, _man, why do these people always make us meditate, all it's good for is catching Zs, or it would be if I ever learnt how to sleep sitting up._ Rai opened one of his eyes to see Sifu An shaking her head at him. Rai frowned.

"What?"

"Your breathing is too shallow," Sifu An stated, "wind is the movement of air, how do you hope to move air if you don't have enough of it."

Without warning, she pushed Rai, causing him to topple over.

"You're also too tense," Sifu An said as Rai sat back up, "when you meditate you're meant to achieve focus and calm your self. Right now you look like you've got a stick up your back side. Think of something peaceful; a sunrise, a bird singing, Veata in a bikini, I don't care, anything that will get you to relax."

Taken back by Sifu An's frankness, Rai took in a deep breath and started to relax, focusing on the sense of welcome he had felt when he arrived at the temple. Slowly as he started to relax more, he felt his thoughts quieting, the storm in his mind slowly diminishing, allowing him to focus on what was happening outside of his body; everything seemed to get louder, smell stronger and his skin seemed to get more sensitive to the wind blowing against him. When he started to open his mind's eye he noticed that wind seemed to be full of strange strands, each unique yet all part of one whole; like many streams joining one river. As his mind started to examine these strands, he realised that they weren't the wind; they were part of it but not completely. _But if it's not the wind what is it? _He examined it for a bit longer before he opened his eye in realisation. _Wind elementals._

Rai turned to see Sifu An giving him an approving smile.

"You are learning, let's continue."

* * *

"I hear Raimundo has already found a teacher."

"Yes, Sifu An has decided to teach him."

"Most unexpected but very pleasing, he will learn much from her."

"When will we tell Raimundo of our plans?"

"Soon brother, very soon."


	13. Dashi's Mistake

"**Author's note: Finally I have posted this chapter. Sorry for this dry spell but this was a Really hard chapter for me to put to paper. Thank you for bearing with me and thanks to those that read my two origin stories.**

"You have shown much progress Raimundo," Sifu An said, pouring Rai a cup of tea.

Rai smiled as he accepted the tea from Sifu An.

"Thank you," Rai replied, "So are we going to do something apart from meditate today?"

Sifu An raised an eyebrow.

"Not that I'm not enjoying it," Rai said quickly, "It's just that I'm starting to get the hang of this wind sensitivity thing and I was just wondering when I will get to do some combat training."

Sifu An took a sip from her tea.

"You are indeed starting to grasp your wind sensitivity. However you have not yet mastered it. Improving your skills in using wind sensitivity will be a great aid to you, in all areas including combat."

Rai let out a sigh; _what that means in normal speak is that I'm going to spend the whole day meditating whether I like it or not._

"Besides," Sifu An said with a sly grin, "Considering the state you left Veata's team in I'm not sure if combat is an area you need training in."

"You're not going to let me forget about that are you?"

"Oh I may eventually but it's going to take longer than the five days that you've been here for that to happen."

Silently admitting defeat, Rai took a sip from his tea. Abruptly, Sifu An's mood seemed to darken.

"Well it seems certain members of the Order have grown impatient," Sifu An said, not doing much to hide her displeasure.

Not entirely sure what Sifu An was talking about, Rai tried to wind-feel it. It wasn't much use to him for quite a few reasons. Firstly, his range of being able to do a thorough wind-feel wasn't nearly as large as Sifu An's. Being in a place full of wind elements also made it hard to pin point just one. Lastly he didn't know what he was looking for so there wasn't really much point anyway. Seeing there was no point in trying to figure it out, Rai decided to finish his tea and wait for what it was to come to him. He didn't have to wait long. He turned to see a man walk in. Rai guessed that he was somewhere between forty and fifty just by the fact that his short, neatly cut hair was still black with only a few streaks of grey. He also seem to be slightly shorter than average but that was hard to tell from where Rai was sitting. The man bowed respectfully to Sifu An.

"I hope I'm not intruding, Sifu An," The man said.

"Well, not really, Master Lin, though I doubt you would mind even if you were," Sifu An drawled.

"I take it you are only on your second cup of tea," Master Lin replied cheerfully.

"Actually it's only her first," Rai replied cheekily, "So you might want to watch what you say."

Rai's cup suddenly flew upwards and connected with his jaw.

"That includes you," Sifu An said, equally cheekily.

Rai rubbed his jaw, muttering to himself.

"Not to be one to ruin this pupil-teacher bonding moment," Master Lin interjected, "But Master Liu and I request that we may be able to have a word with your pupil."

"Whatever it is I didn't do it."

"No Raimundo, for once you aren't in trouble," Sifu An said.

"Indeed," Master Lin said, "so if you wouldn't mind accompanying me."

"No need," Sifu An said, "I'll bring him to you myself just as soon as we finish our tea."

Master Lin seemed a bit taken aback by this.

"There is honestly no need for you to be present," Master Lin said cautiously, "And since Rai has already finished his tea…"

"Not without a little help," Rai grumbled.

"Why don't I just take him now so that you can have your other two cups in peace?"

"Oh no, I would like to be present."

"But…"

"I _insist_."

Rai bit back a grin, Sifu An rarely _insisted_ on anything but when she did, you listened.

"Very well," Master Lin replied, clearly admitting defeat, "Master Liu and I will be waiting for you. I'm certain you will know where to find us."

At that, Master Lin left. Sifu An started pouring herself a second cup of tea.

"We mustn't leave them waiting to long but we still have time for another cup," Sifu An said, "Now where is your cup?"

Rai pointed to the cup pieces that were lying on the table. Sifu An shook her head.

"Really Raimundo, you should be more careful."

* * *

Rai and Sifu An had walked into the library where Sifu An had sensed that Master Lin was. Rai looked around; it was bigger than the one in at the temple and had selves of books and scrolls that reached all the way to the high ceiling. Rai would have been impressed if it wasn't for the fact that after spending more time than could be considered healthy pouring through old books and scrolls trying to find out about the Order, Rai would involuntarily flinch when ever he came across anything that had more words than a cereal box. Standing by one of the shelves, Rai saw Master Lin having a conversation with another man who Rai assumed was Master Liu. Rai found the resemblance uncanny, sure Master Lin had more grey hairs but the rest was almost identical with Master Liu. Sifu An cleared her throat politely, alerting the to order members of her and Rai's presence. The two men turned to face them.

"How good of you to join us, Raimundo," Master Lin said courteously. "And you too, Sifu An."

"Persona non Grata," Master Liu muttered under his breath.

"My hearing is still adequate, Master Liu," Sifu An said, "As is my grasp of _Latin_."

"Come now, Master Liu, Sifu An is always welcome, and I trust she will let us make our proposition unhindered."

"So long as you don't overstep your boundaries," Sifu An replied.

"We have no intention of doing that," Master Lin said, "Now let us begin."

Rai groaned, it seemed that whenever an old Chinese dude said that it would result in something painful, hard or boring and Rai had a feeling that it would the last and most lethal of the three. As if to prove him right, Master Liu took in a deep breath before he began speaking.

"The four elements have always stood as equals; each with it's place and purpose. As elementals we are gifted with the ability to weld our element. We have this ability because of the Shen energy. This energy flows through the elements, however because it's form changes depending on what ever element it comes from, an elemental can only harness the power of the Shen when it is in the form of the element they are attuned to. Now the Shen energy has always been divided into equal parts amongst the four elements and between good and evil. That is the way it's always been and that is the way it should always be."

Rai let out a loud yawn, not even making an attempt to suppress it.

"Riveting," Rai said, clearly bored, "Listen dude, I'm going to be honest with you; your lips are moving and all that I'm hearing is blah blah blah. Why don't we just skip to the part that involves me?"

Master Liu was taken aback yet was still able to reply.

"I am getting there, Raimundo, you need to learn how to be patient."

"And you need to learn how to tell better stories."

Master Lin turned to Sifu An.

"I thought that you would have taught your pupil to behave when elders are talking to him."

Sifu An, who the whole time had been trying to hide her amusement, stuck a finger under her chin, feigning being in thought.

"You know, I would have but it never seemed to be a problem before. He always seemed to listen intently when ever I tell him something."

"That's because when you tell me something, it's either interesting or useful. This guy just seems to like the sound of his own voice."

"Do you mind?!" Master Liu asked, not liking the fact they were acting as if he wasn't sitting right there.

"Oh no, of course not, you have a lovely voice," Rai replied.

"Oh yes, it's very melodious," Sifu An added, trying to keep a straight face.

Master Liu looked like he was ready to snap when Master Lin interjected.

"Very well since you obviously have no desire for the full story we will cut to the part that involves Master Dashi and the temple."

"That would be nice."

"Dashi, in his travels, came across a source of pure Shen energy. It was neither good nor evil nor did it belong any of the four elements. Upon discovering the source, Dashi sought to draw on this energy. So, using his magic, he converted the Shen energy to a form that could be used by man. Thus the Shen Gong Wu were born."

_Great_, Rai thought to himself, _it's gone from a_ _mystics lecture to a history lecture_. Despite this Rai decided to hold his tongue for once hear them out.

"Now, while this course of action might have been justified when the need came to finally defeat Wuya, afterwards Dashi should have reversed the process so that others would not be able to use the Wu. Instead, he simply chose to hide the Wu and leave the means of which to find them again at the temple that he founded."

Master Liu, finally having got his temper under control, continued from where Master Lin had left off.

"The Order has sought the means for which to correct the mistake Dashi made over 1500 years ago. With the truce, the Order has been unable to confront the Temple head on like before, however it has given us the time to collect what was needed to perform the ritual that would reverse the process without having to collect all of the Shen Gong Wu. Over the years the Order has collected all that was needed save one piece; a chosen one willing to perform the ritual."

Master Liu then paused for dramatic effective, leaving Rai to fill in the last blank. Rai decided to play dumb.

"Well good luck with that," Rai replied as he turned to leave, "let me know when you find one."

A gust of wind suddenly forced Rai to turn round and face Master Lin and Liu again.

"We were referring to you," Master Lin said, now frowning slightly.

"Oh. In that case there may be a flaw in your plan," Rai replied.

"Are you referring to the fact that you are no longer part of the temple?" Master Liu asked, "You are still a chosen one; no longer being part of the temple doesn't change that."

"That wasn't the flaw I meant."

"Then what flaw did you mean?"

"The one that involves you needing one that is willing."

"I do not follow you," Master Liu said.

"Simple, I'm not willing to perform this ritual."

Master Lin and Master Liu looked at each other.

"Perhaps you do not realize what this would mean," Master Lin said.

"I understand perfectly."

"We are giving you the chance to set things right."

"You're loco, that's what you are," Rai said heatedly, "I may have left the temple but they are still my friends and nothing you say will make me turn on them."

"Your loyalty is admiral," Master Lin said, "However, think, for a moment, not of the temple but of the greater good."

"Greater good?! How can destroying the Shen Gong Wu be for the greater good? They are _good_."

"If the Shen Gong Wu are so good, why can the likes of Jack Spicer use them?" Master Liu asked.

Rai opened his mouth, about to answer when he realized that he didn't have an answer. Seeing an opening, Master Liu decided to press on.

"If the Shen Gong Wu are so good, why was that moron and a spirit able to use them to resurrect the terrible Mala Mala Jong? If the Shen Gong Wu are so good, why would a crime lord be able to use them to take over Hong Kong?"

Not being able to answer those questions either, Rai just stood there quietly.

"If the Shen Gong Wu are so good, why with two Wu alone were you able to undo the work of the great Dashi himself."

That last statement sliced right through Rai. At this Sifu An stepped in.

"That is enough," Sifu An said, clearly angry, "I will not let you abuse my pupil like this."

"I was only…" Master Liu started.

"Opening wounds you have no right to open," Sifu An interrupted, "Come, we've heard enough."

Sifu An put a hand on Rai's shoulder and lead him out of the library. Before walking out Sifu An turned back to the two men.

"As was wished, you have made your proposition to Raimundo. Now it is his choice. If one of you tries to further press Rai into agreeing, I will personally see to it that both your ranks are revoked."

Master Lin and Master Liu looked at each other.

"Alea Jacta Est," Master Liu muttered.

"Yes brother, the die is indeed cast."

* * *

Persona non Grata : Unwelcome person.

Alea Jacta Est : The die is cast (quoted by Ceasar).

**Well this is finally done, not my best chapter but I'm just glad to have it done with. I've redone this scene several times and each time I've hated it but this scene had to be done. Let me know what you think. Also I got annoyed with a having that Author's note for chapter 10 so until I can come up with a chapter that would be logical to have there I've replaced it with sections from early chapters that I either altered or deleted.**


	14. Decisions

**Authors note: here the new chapter. I've been finding it hard to write chapters just because of the workload I am facing this year. I fully intend to finish the story but it will just mean that updates may not be as frequent as they used to be. Well on with the story.**

Rai walked in silence as he followed his teacher. Sifu An, to her credit, knew to wait until they were in the privacy of her tea room before saying anything. Arriving back at the tearoom, Rai sat down as Sifu An began to prepare more tea. Rai pulled out his Order dagger and looked at his distorted reflection. After a few minutes, Rai finally spoke.

"So that's why the Order offered me a place," Rai said sullenly.

"No Raimundo, that's why the Order decided to test you to see if you were worthy of a place," Sifu An replied, "You earned that dagger, just like the rest of us, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Rai took one last look at the dagger before putting it away; what Sifu An had said had brought him some peace on that matter. Sifu An placed a cup of tea in front of Rai.

"Drink this; it will help clear your head."

Rai took a sip and promptly spat it back into the cup.

"I never said that it would taste good," Sifu An replied to the unsaid statement.

Rai grudgingly drank the vile liquid.

"So what happens now?" Rai asked.

"Now you decide what you are going to do."

"Well the first thing I'm going to do is to get you to tell me what you put in that tea."

"Believe me, its better not knowing what went into that," Sifu An warned.

Rai looked at what was left of the concoction and realized she was probably right. Rai also realized that there was no use playing dumb.

"Do I have to give my answer now?" Rai asked, suddenly not so sure of him self.

"No you do not but until you make a decision that you are able to live with, I will not teach you anymore."

Rai looked at Sifu An almost in shock. Was she going to abandon him just when he needed her most? Seeing the look on Rai's face she walked over to stand beside him.

"Raimundo, I am still your teacher and that won't change no matter what you decide to do. However until you make peace with this matter and come to a decision on what you should do nothing I teach you will stick."

Rai, never feeling so unsure in his life, he started shaking a little. Sifu An placed a hand on his shoulder. It calmed him slightly.

"What should I do?" Rai asked.

"You should meditate in on it," Sifu An answered, "Raimundo, everyone in the Order can offer you an answer but none, including myself, can give you the right answer. It may seem unfair that such a choice must lie on your shoulders but when all is said and done; you are the only member of the Order in over a thousand years who has any idea of what the Shen Gong Wu are truly capable of, both great and terrible."

Rai nodded, while he hated to admit it, he realized Sifu An was right. Sifu An continued.

"Look to your past, to the lessons you have learnt, both here, the Temple and beyond. While some members may have a low opinion of the Temple, one can not deny that you have learned much there."

Rai sat quietly for a moment, allowing Sifu An's words to wash over her.

Sifu An asked, "Would you like me to take you back to your room so that you can have some privacy to think?"

"Actually could we go somewhere outside of the Order grounds?"

Sifu An paused for a moment, toying with an idea. Seeing the lost look on Rai's face made her come to a decision.

"I know just the place, follow me."

* * *

"Here we are."

Rai looked up at the giant weeping willow that was standing before him. Rai had never been good at guessing the age of trees but he could safely say that this must have had quite a few years to its name. Sifu An opened moved away some branches, alost like opening a curtain and motioned for Rai to go inside. Rai stepped inside and was amazed at what he saw. Inside was like something that couldn't be of this world. Light shone through the gaps of the branches, creating pillars of light. This made a world in which light and shadows seemed to be in a perfect balance. As Sifu An closed the branch curtain behind her a strange silence overcame this place. It was as if the rest of the world didn't exist. This place seemed almost unnatural yet at the same time almost _too _natural. Sifu An finally broke the silence but even then talked in awed whisper.

"Consider your self lucky that I am doing this," She whispered, "Normally no one is allowed in here but because of the importance of your decision I will let stay here to make your decision."

"What's so special about this place?" Rai asked.

"It is a place where I can guarantee that you will not be disturbed and that's all you need to know."

Realizing that was the most he would get from her, Rai lay down at the wide base of the giant tree.

"So now what?" he asked.

"Now I'll leave you to it."

Sifu An turned to leave.

"Oh and Raimundo, please be nice to the tree."

At that Sifu An left but not before praying that Rai didn't do anything to disturb the tree.

* * *

Rai was now all by himself, not even his wind sensitivity was reaching beyond the willow for some strange reason. It seemed as if no world outside of the willow existed. All he had was this big willow and his own thoughts to keep him company. Now all he needed was Aunt Dora and then he would have the top three dullest things to keep you company.

_Ok I'm here to think so let's think…I'm thinking…I'm thinking…I'm thinking that this was the dumbest idea ever…that and giving me that disgusting tea to drink, I can still taste it. _

Rai reached into his robes and pulled out his drink bottle. Since coming to the Order, Rai had gain the habit of carrying a drink bottle as a way of compensating for no longer carrying Shen Gong Wu with him. Rai took a sip and then closed the bottle, _well that helped with the taste but I still don't know what to do_. When Rai rested his arm by his side, his hand seemed to fall on a strange little hole in the base of the tree. Rai sat up to look at the hole, _weird I could have sworn that wasn't there before_. Rai looked at his drink bottle and then at the hole again. Did the tree want a drink as well? Rai shook his head, _this is a tree! Thinking that this tree would want me to give it a drink is as crazy as…_Rai paused …a_s an obese ninja, a magical mime and a mystical flying dragon_.

Rai took one more look at his bottle and at the hole before letting out a sigh.

"Well as uncle Carlos always says," Rai stated to the tree, "there is nothing lonelier than a man with no-one to share a drink with."

Rai poured some water down the small hole before closing up the bottle and putting it away. He leaned back against the tree when he felt the base sinking slightly in certain places and rising in others; seemingly moulding it self to shape of Rai's back. This made it extremely comfortable. Rai started to feel a rhythmic pulse from the tree, it was like feeling a heartbeat; reassuring and welcoming. Rai let out a small sigh when he felt something creeping up his arm; he looked to see a tendril snaking across his body, and also saw that it had friends. Soon Rai was covered in them, yet Rai didn't try to get free. He knew he should be scared and try to escape but he felt safe. It was like receiving a hug from a stranger, at first you feel strange and you don't how to react but then, if you let it continue, you find odd comfort in it. Rai closed his eyes and let the tree continue. As the leaves and branches finally created a thick blanket around Rai, a weird yet wonderful sensation washed over him. He felt safe, at peace and, for the since the talk with Lin and Liu, calm.

Rai open his eyes to see images dancing in the pillars of light. At first it was blurry but then it cleared, revealing and reminding Rai the reason he was here.

_The Shen Gong Wu._

His mind became the clearest it had been in a while as he began to make the biggest of his life.

* * *

_Now what do I know about the Shen Gong Wu?_

Images appeared in the light, Rai using the golden tiger claws, lighting shooting out of the eye of Dashi and Rai using the sword of the storm.

_Yeah they're cool but that doesn't help me._

Images of Kimiko using the star Hanabi to distroy a jack bot and Clay using the Jetbootsu to do dusting appeared.

_The Shen Gong are tools and weapons that can be used by good…_

An image of Omi using the mantis flip coin flashed by.

_... and evil._

An image of Jack using the mantis flip coin appeared.

_And there is a lot of evil out there who seek to use it._

Images of Wuya, Jack, Le Mime, Tubimura, Katnappe and Chameleon bot appeared.

_With time their numbers only grow._

Images of Vlad, Pandabubba, his henchmen, Robo Jack and Cyclops filled the area.

_But that doesn't matter because there is always good to fight them._

Rai was greeted by images of Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Master Fung, the rest of the temple monks and surprisingly Rai himself. Rai was almost satisfied when a chilling realisation came over him.

_But that isn't always enough is it?_

Images appeared of when Rai was captured by Mala Mala Jong and used to reveal the where his friends were hiding. This had cost him apprenticeship and could have gotten his friends killed. Rai sighed.

_We may try our hardest but when all is said and done we are only human. We make mistakes._

Rai saw images of them being deceived by the chameleon bot.

_We give into anger._

Images of Kimiko losing her temper in the showdown for the monkey staff appeared.

_We give into our pride._

Images of Omi losing the golden tiger claws and the changing chopsticks to Katnappe appeared.

_We give into pressure._

Images of Clay obeying his father and leaving the temple followed.

_And we give into temptation._

The images of Rai siding with Wuya almost brought tears, as did seeing Wuya being revived.

_And when we deal with things as powerful as Shen Gong Wu, one mistake is enough to damn the world. It's a game with so much to lose that I'm longer sure if we should be playing. _

As if to bring the right answers, Master Fung's voice pierced the silence.

"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step."

_Yeah but what is the next step?_

"Being a xiaolin dragon also means seeing the world in a different way. For example, finding simple solutions to complicated problems "

_Maybe but just because it is the simple solution doesn't make it the right one._

"Your aim had been to win. My aim had simply been not to lose."

At this the answer seemed to come to Rai. The tree released Rai from its hug. Rai turned and bowed.

"Thank you," Rai whispered, "I don't know how I can repay you."

Rai witness another small hole appearing, a picture of his drink bottle flashed through his mind. Rai couldn't help but smile at this; he took out his drink bottle and drained all of its contents into the hole.

"There you go, you earned it," Rai said, putting away the now empty bottle, "Well I wish I could stay longer but I've got to go."

Rai opened the branch curtain and stepped out of the strange willow world.

* * *

Sifu An was sitting in her tea room when Rai walked in.

"Ah, I see you have returned," Sifu An said softly.

Rai sat beside Sifu An and accepted the cup she offered. He took a sip before speaking.

"I have made my decision."

"And what is that?"

"I'll do the ritual."


	15. No going back

**Author's note: Well I've just made an addition in this chapter because an anonymous reviewer made the valid point that since Rai left the temple I haven't bothered to go back and show what has happened there while Rai has been with the Order. I will see about going back and adding some scenes as well as keep it in mind for future chapters.**

Rai lay with his back against a wall, waiting for the ritual to begin. Master Lin and Master Liu had been so pleased that Rai had made his choice that they decided to perform it that very night and when you've had centuries to get everything ready there wasn't much left to get done in preparation. The sun had set hours ago and soon they would call him to do his part. After that there would be no going back.

Rai sighed, things had felt a lot easier back in the tree, he still knew this was the right choice but he no longer felt so confident about it. Rai heard footsteps; he turned to see Veata walk up to him.

"Well you're certainly dressed to display your guns," Veata said with a cheeky grin.

Rai looked down momentarily at his outfit; because of the nature of the ritual it was required that Rai was topless; meaning all he had on was black pants and shoes along with white socks. He made a small sound of acknowledgement. Veata's grin vanished; you knew something had to be wrong when you say something nice about his muscles and he doesn't start posing. She sat down beside him.

Rai asked "So you know what's about to happen?"

"I was told this may be an outcome when my team was given the mission," Veata replied, "Sifu An just told me what your answer was."

Rai nodded, that made sense. He took in a breath before asking his next question.

"So will you be there?"

"As the person who 'convinced' you to join the order, it is my privilege to be present."

"Is that the reason you will be there, because it's your privilege?"

Veata took Rai's hand in hers.

"No, that's the reason I'm allowed to be there," Veata answered, "The reason I **will** be there is because of you will be there."

Rai gave Veata a grateful smile before turning back to staring into space. Veata swallowed before continuing.

"Rai, I know what this means and no one would hold it against you if you decided to back out."

Rai snorted disbelievingly.

"Alright, some would hold it against you but no one that mattered," Veata said, "are you sure this is what you want."

"No, this isn't what I want," Rai replied, "but it's what's for the best."

At the rest of Veata's team came by.

"They are ready for you now," Gus said, surprisingly solemn.

Rai nodded and stood up.

"Well don't you look good enough to eat," Diane said cheekily, "how about a few poses for the adoring public?"

Instead of answering, Rai walked off.

"I take it his spirit hasn't lifted," Diane said, suddenly feeling a tad sheepish.

"Ya think?" Veata said irritably.

"I don't understand," Scott said, "he should be honoured to play a vital role in such a momentous occasion."

Veata looked at Scott as if he had sprouted a second head, she was about to say something when Gus cut in.

"This isn't easy for Rai, if he goes through with this there will be no going back."

Veata nodded, thankful that at least one member of her team knew what was going on.

"What do you mean?" Diane asked.

"Up until now, Rai could have gone back to the temple and they probably would have taken him back. By tomorrow if not sooner, the temple will know what he did, and there is no way they could forgive him for it."

"Meaning he destroys his last chance of going back," Diane said, finally understanding.

"I still don't see what the big deal is," Scott said, "Sun Tzu says that when moving your troops forward you should burn the bridges you just crossed."

"Scott you book worm, this isn't war, this is life," Veata said irritably, "honestly, it's things like this that make it no wonder that you have yet to find your own signature move."

"Or a girl for that matter," Diane added before she and Veata walked off.

"I'm very close to discovering my signature move," Scott replied testily, "and I get more pleasure from my books than any girl could ever give me."

Gus shook his head.

"Scott, if you truly believe that, then you are beyond help," Gus said before running off to catch up with Veata and Diane.

* * *

Rai looked the giant crystal ball that stood in front of him. It was almost as big as a person. This was to be where the Shen energy housed until it could be distributed among the four elements. Supposedly a lot of time, effort and magic went into creating it but to Rai it just looked like an overgrown orb of Tornami. Rai was also grateful that it wasn't raining because the ritual was being performed on top of the tallest tower on the grounds. Something told Rai that even though only Master Lin, Liu, Sifu An, some other high ranking order members and Veata with her team were present, the rest of the Order were still in for one heck of a show.

"So you understand your part?" Master Lin asked.

"What's there to understand?" Rai replied, "I say some mystic mumbo jumbo and then become a human lightning rod for the Shen energy."

Master Lin stated "I would have used slightly different words but yes that is more or less what will occur."

"Alright then let's get this over with," Rai said.

"Very well," Master Liu said.

Master Lin and Liu starting chanting, slowly a glowing ring formed around Rai and the giant ball.

"What's that for?" Diane asked Scott in a hushed whisper.

"They have created a barrier to prevent energy backlash," Scott answered "so should it occur none of us will be harmed."

"That doesn't bode well for Rai though," Gus said.

Veata suppressed a gulp and silently prayed.

The two masters stopped their chanting.

"Whenever you're ready," Master Lin said.

Rai thought as he placed his hands on the ball, _I don't think I ever be ready._

"EGO peto muto quis Audacia Jartum, Tribuo mihi vires quod planto is sic" Rai chanted.

As the chant escaped Rai's mouth he felt his hands suddenly stuck to the ball. Not superglue stuck but more giant magnet stuck. Slowly Rai felt his strength being drained from him until the only thing that was keep him standing was the force the ball had on him. As everything went dark Rai realized that now there truly was no going back.

* * *

It was night at the Temple and everyone was sleeping. Well almost everyone. Clay Bailey had in the middle of the night, got the messed up notion that the sword of the storm could do with a polish. Now being a man who always acted on his ideas (considering that most resulted in food) here he was giving the sword of the storm a once over. When he finished he admired his work.

_Yep nothing like Texan brand polish to bring the shine out of any mystical do-dad._

Clay let out a sigh.

_Fat lot a use it is with out a Dragon of the Wind to use it._

All of a sudden, Clay's eye's started to sting slightly.

_Damn-it! Clay you are a man and the Dragon of the Earth! Grow a back-bone! Crying isn't going to bring him back._

Clay put the sword of the storm back in vault and closed it up. He then left to go back to, so mixed up in his own misery to notice the beam of light that erupted from the vault behind him.

* * *

Veata looked on at Rai, something didn't seem right. Something about his posture seemed to change and he seemed to be frozen in place. Before anyone had a chance to investigate beams of light seemed to start shooting out from distant horizons. While there seemed to be a slightly stronger beam from one location and a distinctly stronger beam from another, all the rest seemed to be equal and from random locations. The beams of light seemed to meet right above the tower. Everyone stood amazed at the light show but before anyone could say wow something that looked like a lightning bolt shot straight down at where Rai was "standing". Veata would have run out to Rai if Sifu An hadn't held her back. The "lightning bolt" seemed never end as Veata noticed that the strange energy seemed to flow from Rai's back, through his arms and into the ball. As more energy passed through Rai, the ball gained a strange glow. Finally the bolt seemed to end.

The masters were about to walk up to Rai when a wave of energy emitted from the ball and sent Rai flying. He would probably have been thrown off the tower if Sifu An hadn't been ready to use her wind abilities to catch her. She then gently lay him down. Veata ran up the Rai and shook him in attempts to wake him up.

"What's wrong with Rai?" Veata asked, not sure what unnerved her more, the fact Rai was unconscious or the fact he was glowing.

Nearly all the masters seemed to be mesmerised by the glowing ball to take any notice of Veata. Veata spoke out more audibly this time.

"What happened?"

"Nothing to worry about," Master Lin replied, never taking his eyes of the ball, "just a minor case of energy backlash."

"Minor?! Rai almost set a distance record!"

"Rai is completely fine," Master Liu answered.

"Would you wind bags actually look at the boy when you make judgement calls about his health," Sifu An spoke angrily.

At this Master Lin looked at Rai.

"The glowing is a strange side effect but it should pass in time," He answered, "all he needs is some bed rest and then he'll be right as rain."

Veata saw Sifu An's right hand clench tightly.

"Veata," Sifu An said through slightly gritted teeth, "Would you and your team please take Raimundo back to his room while I have word with my fellow order members."

Veata's team followed her instructions very quickly because no-one want to be around when Sifu An used her angry voice.

* * *

Veata lead the way as Scott and Gus carried the unconscious and glowing Rai to his room. Diane walked beside them, seemingly lost for words. But having been born with supposed inability to keep herself quiet for more than 12 seconds without causing serious injury, she soon came up with something to say.

"Hey Scott I've been wondering."

"Yeah?"

"Why would a Chinese ritual be done in Latin?"

Scott raised an eyebrow at her, not sure if now was a time to be discussing the ritual but, as always, his pride of being able to produce an answer got the better of him.

"Well you see, for the ritual to work, it needed to be done in the same language as the spell that had been used convert the shen energy in the first place," Scott replied, "and obviously Dashi must have chosen to do the spell in a language that wasn't readily known by the Order back in the day as way to make undoing it more difficult."

"Here's Rai's room," Veata said a little sharper than what she intended.

The two guys placed Rai into his bed and Veata placed a blanket over him.

Diane, Gus and Scott were about to leave when they realised Veata wasn't following them. She remained staring at Rai, seemingly scared to leave him alone. Veata's three team members looked at each other silently coming to a silent consensus. With an almost inaudible sigh, Scott pulled out his deck of cards.

"Alright, Gin rummy it is, but I get to deal."

* * *

Master Liu was looked at the ball that stood before him. While the rest of his fellow members who had been present was getting an earful from Sifu An, he had been assigned the role of putting the shen energy in the vault until further action was taken. It may have seemed as a daunting task but it was quite an easy matter for a wind element. Master Liu looked at the ball and almost let out a sigh.

_I must say that seeing the shen energy is greater than what I could imagine. It is truly spectacular. _

Master Liu couldn't help but frown.

_It seems almost a shame that such power is going to be gotten rid of. I mean Dashi may not have done it right by letting just anybody be able to use it but what if the only a few people could use it. People who were good, who were just, people like…_

Master Liu suddenly shook his head and exclaimed "Vade retro satana!"

_The shen energy is too much power for one man or one group to weld._

Master Liu was walked to the door and was about to leave when he stole just one more glance at the shen energy.

_But what if I only tried a small amount of it?_

_

* * *

_

_**Author's note: Well I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought of it.** _

Vade retro satana! – A latin phrase, classically used in attempts to quell temptation or desire, translates to "Get behind me Satan!"

Translation to Rai's chant: I seek to change what Dashi created, give me the strength and make it so.


	16. Challenge

**Authors note: Ok here is the new chapter, sorry about the delay. Alright I never openly said this but for the up coming chapters I feel it is important to state this, in terms of the series, this story occurs after "enter the dragon". **

"We understand that you are upset, Sifu An," Master Lin said diplomatically.

"If you understood how upset I was, you wouldn't be standing so close."

"Master Liu and I had warned everyone that the might be slight side effects to those involved in the ritual."

"My student is unconscious and glowing. You call that slight?!"

"Raimundo's strength will return in due time and that is a very healthy glow he has gained," Master Lin answered, "Your pupil has come to no lasting harm."

"My pupil has come to harm that he shouldn't have come to," Sifu An snapped, suddenly directing her statement to all that were there, "and since it was suggested testing that the Order see if Raimundo was worthy of a place, all some members have been able to think about was how to get him to perform that accursed ritual."

Mistress Ching, a member of the Sirocco council, stepped in between Sifu An and Master Lin.

"Sifu An, are you saying that the Order took short cuts in getting Raimundo to join the Order?"

"I am saying that certain members have been so blinded by the chance to end a centuries old feud that they have lost sight of some of the basic grounds that this Order was built on."

Mistress Ching was about to reply when Sifu An felt a sudden rise in Master Liu's energy. Sifu An's eyes widened, as did everyone else with wind sensitivity.

"Oh no."

* * *

"And that's game," Diane said proudly.

"You got lucky," Scott grumbled.

"Don't be such a sore loser," Diane replied.

Gus put his remaining cards on the pile before seeing that Veata was, yet again, staring at unconscious Rai. Gus cleared his throat to get Veata's attention.

"You know, staring at him isn't going to get him to wake up sooner," Gus said.

Veata let out an agreeing sigh before dropping her cards into the pile. Gus stretched out his hands to pick up the cards when both he and Diane let out a long shiver. They looked at each other wide eyed.

"What was that about?" Scott asked.

"I don't know but something isn't right," Diane answered.

Veata, who was first time since after the ritual thinking about something other than Rai, stood up.

"Well what ever it is we better check it out."

"Alright but I'm sure Master Liu and the rest can handle it," Scott answered.

"If it's what I think it is, then Master Liu may be the problem," Gus replied grimly.

At this everyone left Rai's room, no one realising that Rai's eyes had suddenly opened.

* * *

Master Liu basked in the power that was now his; it was even greater than what he thought it would.

_And to think that this is only a small part of it._

Sifu An, Master Lin and other council members ran in to the vault.

"So nice of you all to join me," Master Liu said cheerfully.

"What have you done?" Master Lin asked, clearly in shock.

Master Lin answered by saying "What we should have done from the beginning."

"Our goal was never to use the Shen energy ourselves."

"Our goal was wrong, brother," Master Liu answered, "The Order has been graced with such a gift of power and yet will just throw it away unused. It is not the power that is the flaw; it is the one who wields it. With the power of the Shen energy the Order will raise Wind to its rightful place as greatest of the four elements."

"Are you mad?!" Sifu An asked in shock, "the four elements have always stood as equals, no element is greater than any other, trying make it otherwise will only cause chaos."

Master Lei stepped forward holding up his staff threateningly.

"Now put the energy you took back into the containment orb and we'll just forget this happened."

"So that is where you all stand?" Master Liu.

The look on their faces gave Master Liu his answer. He let out a sigh.

"Very well."

Master Liu opened out stretched palms to the Order members, instantly each member was trapped in a bubble of energy. Master Lei tried to escape by whacking the bubble with his staff.

"What are you doing?" Master Lei demanded after finally breaking his staff on his bubble.

"It seems that like all great visionaries I must do this alone," Master Liu said, "in time you will thank me but until that time I can not allow you to intervene."

"Well if you think we're going to let you get away with this, think again."

Master Liu turned to see Veata and her team stand at another doorway.

Master Liu pursed his lips, _why do we call this a vault if it has more than one way to get in? Honestly you would think they would make this place harder to find._ Veata's team quickly surrounded him. They opened their palms and tried to bind him. Master Liu scoffed.

"You think you bind me? I was mastering my element before you were even old enough to stand."

Master Liu let out a burst of energy, sending Veata's team flying and breaking the bind. Master Liu trapped each of them in a energy bubble before they hit the ground. Master Liu held up his arms in triumph.

"Like Caesar said, Vini Vidi Vici, I came, I saw, I conquered!"

"Hate to break it to you but this ain't Rome, and you haven't conquered anyone yet."

Master Liu turned back round to see Rai standing amongst the trapped Order members.

"What are you doing here?" Master Liu asked clearly not expecting to see Rai there.

"Stopping you," Rai answered.

Master Liu let out another sigh, looking at Rai fore longingly.

"Et tu, Raimundo?"

"Seriously dude lay off the Caeser talk before someone decides to stab you too," Rai remarked, "and it's not that hard to find a knife in this place."

"Ah but you see Raimundo, I have abilities that Caesar never had," Master Liu replied.

At that Master Liu trapped Rai in an energy bubble. Rai put his hands on his cheeks in fake terror and said "Oh no! A big bubble! What ever will I do," his voice dripping with sarcasm. He stuck out a finger stuck and popped the bubble. This caused every one in the room to go bug eyed. When Master Liu regained his composure he placed Rai in another bubble, which Rai promptly popped, this repeated several times.

"Hey Lou! Seriously dude! Get a new trick."

"My name is Master Liu," Master Liu replied angrily before sending a wave of energy at Rai. Rai simply widened his stance and stopped the wave of energy. He then stuck the stopped wave with a wind mill kick. This caused a ball of concentrated energy to go flying back at Master Liu. Master Liu had not been expecting this so it collided with him and sent him flying into a wall so hard that a cloud of dust shot up. Veata's team and Master Lei cheered at this.

"That's it Cur! Show the traitor how it's done," Master Lei said enthusiastically.

Rai shook his head; he didn't know who Master Lei had insulted more just then; him or Master Liu. The dust finally cleared to reveal a completely unharmed Master Liu; though he hadn't had time to stop the blow he had been able to put up an energy shield before colliding with the wall. He had a look of shock and realisation on his face.

"You have some of the shen energy as well," Master Liu concluded, "the question is how."

"Dude, word of advice, when you put all you cookies in one jar make sure the jar is big enough."

It took a moment for Master Liu to understand what Rai meant.

"Ah I see," Master Liu said, "so what I had assumed to be a case of energy backlash had in fact been energy over flow. The excess energy had no place to go except to a body that had acted as a catalyst for the ritual."

Rai looked at Master slightly perplexed.

"I would have used less words but what ever floats your boat," Rai replied.

"So you too feel how great the Shen energy is," Master Lui, "why don't you join me? Together we shall create a new world order."

"Sorry dude but I like my world the same way I like my sundaes; as few nuts on top as possible."

"Very well, then I shall have to take back the Shen energy you posses."

"With me having as much energy as you if not more, I'd like to see you try," Rai shot back.

"Ah but I know where I can get more."

At this Master Liu went running to the ball. He placed a hand on the ball and tried to draw out some more energy only to find that he couldn't. He looked away from the ball to see Rai standing beside him, hand on the ball as well.

"I see we have come to a stalemate," Master Liu stated, annoyed at the smug look Rai was giving him.

"Looks like we're going to settle this Temple style," Rai remarked, "Master Liu, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, I wager my part of the Shen energy against your part."

"Very well Raimundo, I accept," Master Liu replied, "name the game."

Rai pulled out his Order dagger from his pocket.

"The game will be to get the opponent's Order dagger, the first one to do so wins," Rai explained, "and just to make things interesting, as a stipulation, we are only allowed to use the Shen energy in the form of Shen Gong Wu that had revealed them selves before tonight."

Master Liu just nodded at this. Rai then shouted.

"Let's go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN."


	17. Gong Yi Tampai

**Author's Note: ****Wow, something happened that I never thought could; I broke the 100 review mark. Yay! I would just like to thank everyone that reviewed. I enjoyed them and the advice I got was always great. You all make this worth while for me, sniff. Well enough of that before I burst out into tears. Let's go XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!!!!**

Master Liu and Rai waited for the Showdown field to form. Their clothes had change; their daggers were now held on external holsters. Master Liu was wearing the same robes but Rai for some reason was wearing his temple robes again. Stone and bricks from the vault building started flying in all directions. A giant arena formed, the energy bubbles with trapped Order members floated up and became part of the stone ceiling. Pillars erupted from the ground. Lastly the Orb holding the remainder of the Shen energy rose and took its place in the centre of the ceiling, this seemed to be a signal.

"GONG YI TAMPAI!"

Rai charged right at Master Liu. He was going to finish this quickly.

"Lotus Twister!"

Master Liu stretched out his arms trying to hit the charging Rai with a double knuckle.

"Mantis flip coin!"

Rai jumped into a series of flips, dodging both fists. He came down, aiming a foot for Master Liu's face.

"Third Arm Sash!"

The Third Arm Sash materialised round Master Liu's waist. It shot out and grabbed Rai by the leg.

"You are going to have to do better than that, Raimundo," Master Liu taunted. He then tossed Rai at one of the nearby columns.

"Golden Tiger Claws!"

Rai tore open a portal, flew through it and came to a skidding stop at the other side of the pillar. He raced through another portal, planning end up behind Master Liu. Instead he ended up in front of him.

"Huh?" was all Rai could say before getting kicked back through the portal.

"Remarkable device, the Golden Tiger Claws," Master Liu said, walking through the portal, "creates portals, and it would seem lets you alter directions of the those portals as well."

Rai picked himself of the ground. _Well if I can't beat him with the Golden Tiger Claws, I might as well speed things up._

"Shard of Lightning!" Rai shouted.

Everything took a pink hue as time seemed to stop. _Now to get the dagger. _Rai turned to where Master Liu had been to find that he was gone. _What?!_

"Over here."

Rai turned to see Master Liu standing there, unfrozen.

"Remember Rai, any wu you can use so can I," Master Liu said.

Rai mentally cursed as he let time speed up again.

"Thorn of thunderbolt!" Master Liu shouted as it appeared in his hand.

Rai quickly did the splits to dodge a bolt that had been aimed at taking away Rai's chance at college and then did a backwards roll to dodge one aimed at taking away Rai's chance at children. He soon was stuck doing multiple desperation moves to dodge the onslaught of thunderbolts. That was until he found his back to a column.

"Jetbootsu!"

Rai sky rocketed to the top of the column. Master Liu decided to change tactics.

"Ju-Ju Flytrap!"

A swarm of stinging insects came flying towards Rai.

"Sword of the Storm!"

A spinning pillar of erupted from Rai's hand. It trapped of the stinging insects and was heading straight for Master Liu. Master Liu just raised his hand as if he was telling someone to stop. The wind did a U-turn and slammed straight into its creator. Rai was sent flying towards the dome ceiling. Rai turned his body round and collided feet first against the ceiling, just slightly above where the bubble holding Master Lei was. Rai stuck to the ceiling because he still had the Jetbootsu on.

"Man this is tougher then I thought," Rai said to no-one in particular.

"Well Cur, how about you stop dancing about and actually fight the man," Master Lei said.

"How about you zip it bubble boy and let me fight him my way," Rai replied testily before it dawned on him. _That's it; I've got to fight him my way! I've been playing by his rules, If I'm going to win this, I've got to play by my rules._

Master Liu called up from the ground, "Well Raimundo, are you done being a fly on the wall or do I have to come up there and get you?"

Rai turned round and waved his backside at Master Liu.

"You want a piece of this? Come and get some."

Master Liu the wings of Tinabi formed in his hands and flew towards

"What are you doing?!" Master Lei asked.

"Don't worry I've got a plan," Rai answered.

"You mean you've been fighting this whole time without one?"

"Pretty much," Rai replied before forming a pair of Longi Kite wings for himself. Rai let himself drop before starting to fly. Master Liu gave chase. Rai flew and started flying through the columns. Master Liu was quickly closing the gap.

"You made a foolish choice," Master Liu called, "The wings of Tinabi are obviously faster."

Rai flew straight down, Master Liu still giving chase. Rai pulled up just in the last second, narrowly hit missing a crash landing. Master Liu, however crashed headlong into the ground with a thud. Rai landed lightly on the ground .

"Yeah they are faster," Rai answered, "but the Longi Kite has better control. Pay attention, class is now in session."

Master Liu stood up and glowered.

"Thorn of thunderbolt!"

"Changing Chopsticks!"

Rai shrunk down to the size of a grain of rice, the thunder bolt missing him by miles.

"Falcons eye!"

Using the Falcons eye as telescope, Master Liu was able to see exactly where Rai was.

"Star Hanabi!" the miniscule Rai squeaked.

A large flash of light appeared, temporarily blindly Master Liu who had still been using the Falcons eye. As his vision started to clear slightly he saw a blurred figure he guess was Raimundo against a column.

"Fist of Tebigong," Master Liu shouted.

"Serpent's Tail!"

The fist went straight through Rai and smashed into the column, causing it to crack and cave in.

"Wushu Helmet! Two Ton Tunic!"

Master Liu was covered in armour in time to protect him from the cave in.

"I personally would have used the serpent's tail," Rai said to the pile of rocks Master Liu was under, "but hey, don't let me cramp your style."

"Fist of Tebigong!"

Rocks flew everywhere to reveal a very annoyed looking Master Liu.

"I tire of your games Raimundo," he seethed.

"Really, but we're having so much fun."

"Tangled Web Comb!" Master Liu shouted but instead of tying Rai up, he tied himself up.

"I didn't know we were playing tie up the old guy," Rai mused.

Master Liu used the Serpent's Tail to get out the bindings.

"It was supposed to tie you up."

"Well yeah but your too frustrated right now to be able to use them properly," Rai answered.

"Shroud of Shadows!"

Master Liu vanished. Rai sighed and internally counted down.

_5...4...3...2...1_

"Thorn of Thunderbolt!" Rai shouted.

Master Liu appeared and jumped out of the way, barely dodging bolt.

"How did you know where I was?" Master Liu asked.

"Lesson one, when you use the Shroud of Shadows, it pays to not breath through your mouth," Rai said, purposely sounding like a well meaning teacher, "Lesson 2, Don't try it against someone who is wind sensitive."

"Don't treat me like some novice," Master Liu snapped, "I was studying scrolls on the Shen Gong Wu before you were even born."

"Yeah but I've seen how each one works first hand and face facts; hands-on beats in-book every time."

Master Liu grit his teeth, he hated to admit it but Rai had a point. _Well _Master Liu thought _hands-on beats in-book but foresight beats both._

"Crystal Glasses!"

Master Liu developed what looked like bug eyes.

Rai shouted "Reversing Mirror," while coming in with a flying roundhouse kick. Instead of dodging the blow, Master Liu walked straight in to it. The blow connected with his jaw and sent him flying. He flipped in mid air and landed on his feet, but was rubbing his jaw, much to Rai's satisfaction.

"Reversing mirrior; reverses the effects of all shen gong wu," Rai said, once again in the mock teacher voice.

Master Liu's eyes returned to normal.

"Face it, while this is a one on one fight there is no way you can win," Rai taunted, hoping that Master Liu would take the hint.

Master Liu glared for a moment before a light seemed to go on in his head.

"It seems, Raimundo that you have forgotten about a certain Shen Gong Wu. Ring of Nine Dragons!"

Master Liu started duplicating. Rai soon found him surrounded by Master Lius. More than nine, probably about 20 or so, he hadn't bothered to count. They seem rather pleased with them selves.

All the Master Lius gloated in unison, "Well Raimundo, now you are outnumbered and surrounded. What do you say to that?"

"I say you don't have a brain amongst the lot of you," Rai replied. "Eye of Dashi, WIND!"

A giant hurricane surrounded Rai and started to grow outward started to blow the copies away. The Master Liu copies tried to use their wind element or shen energy to stop it found that they either weren't strong enough or couldn't summon enough concentration to stop it. One in particular only took the time to say "Big Wind," before being blown off. The copies collided with everything; some with the arena walls, some with columns and some with gravity just bringing down the hard way. When the hurricane died down, all that remained was a standing Rai and field of Master Liu bodies.

"Hey, would now be a good time to mention that over using The Ring of Nine Dragons leaves you very vulnerable?" Rai asked.

The Master Liu clones started to vanish until only one Master Liu lay unconscious against a nearby column. Rai causally walked over, bent down and wrapped his fingers around Master Liu's dagger.

"Well Lou, the marks are in. You fail, class dismissed."

Rai pulled the Master Liu's dagger from its holster and ended the Showdown.

* * *

**AN: Well there you go. Let me know what you think.**


	18. Back in the Willow

The showdown field disappeared. The vault reformed, the energy bubbles disappeared and the order members fell to the ground. The Orb dropped down from the ceiling straight to where Rai was standing. Rai simply lifted his left arm into the air and caught it. The Order looked on in amazement at this figure able to hold the giant orb over his head. Sifu An, despite her resolve, found herself cowering back slightly. Raimundo now had at least double the power he had had before.

_What is he going to do with the shen energy?_ Sifu An wondered. The Answer soon came to her; _what ever he wants._

An eerie silence passed over the vault as Rai just stared at the unconscious Master Liu. After a moment of starring a look of realisation and understanding dawned on Rai's face. He started to leave.

"Wait!" Master Lin shouted.

Rai paused but didn't turn to face him.

"What are you going to do with the shen energy?"

Rai simply answered "What has to be done."

The Order looked on stunned as Rai walked out of the vault.

* * *

Rai arrived at the top of the tower where the ritual had taken place. He dropped the orb and put both hands on top of it. He did not go through the whole process of betraying his friends so that some nut job could abuse the shen energy. If this was what would come of the Shen energy then it was better off as Shen Gong Wu. He recited the first words which came to mind. 

"Take back the deeds of this night. Undo this spell and set things right."

Rai's body trembled as he felt the shen energy being drained into his body. His body seemed to sing out. This energy wasn't good, this energy wasn't evil. This was pure unaffiliated power. When finally all of the energy was is Rai's body, Rai bit down with every bit of his will power and pointed his palms up towards the sky. The energy surged out of Rai's body like a giant eye of Dashi. When the power disappeared, Rai looked on to see the first hints of sunrise over the horizon before all went dark and Rai passed out.

Dojo was walking towards the vault holding his Master Fung doll close.

"Just me and you, doing the early morning Wu check,' Dojo sing songed to his doll, "then it's off to polish Master Fung's head. Pity he doesn't let me do it to him when he is awake."

Dojo's thought pattern was interrupted when a beam of light shot down from the ceiling into the vault. Dojo let out a girly scream before jumping behind a column. When the beam faded, Dojo cautiously looked out from behind the column. The meditation room was exactly like it had been before the crazy light show. He thought for a moment before looking his doll in the eye.

"Repeat after me, 'we saw nothing'."

* * *

Rai opened his eyes and realised he wasn't on the tower anymore. This seemed to be some strange world of light and shadows. As his vision cleared he realised he was back in the willow. _How did I get back in here?_

"You did good, Kid."

Rai turned to see someone lying by the base of the tree. The voice sounded familiar but Rai couldn't place it.

"Uh dude, no offence but who are you?

"I thought you'd recognize me, especially since you spent nearly every other Tuesday polishing that statue of me they stuck in my bed room."

Everything clicked together as Rai realised who this was.

"Dashi?" Rai asked in almost awed whisper.

Dashi opened an eye.

"You're not going to start bowing and scraping like Omi did are you?"

Rai was brought out his stupor and lifted his nose defiantly.

"No."

"That's good because if you did then I would have to stand up and act all regal and I've just gotten comfortable."

Rai was slightly taken aback but not totally shocked, he knew how frustrating it was when you had to get up just when you get comfortable. Omi never seemed to understand this but then again what would a guy that slept on his head know about being comfortable.

"You know there is enough space here for two."

Taking the hint, Rai sat down beside Dashi at the base of the willow. Rai let out a sigh as the base moulded it self to the shape of his back. When he was comfortable he turned his head slightly towards Dashi.

"Ok, time to spill," Rai stated, "what are you doing he and more importantly what am I doing here."

"Well simple answer, we are both lying against a really comfortable tree. Complicated answer we are two spirits caught in a mystical plane of existence created by a benign being that resides on a spiritual apogee."

Rai looked at Dashi, swearing that he heard something in his brain pop.

"You made that last part up," Rai accused.

"Well if you would like to do the years of research to disprove what I just said be my guest."

Rai pouted slightly but admitted the Dashi had him there.

"Wait, 'spirits'? Does that mean I'm…"

"Dead? No, you're still kicking. Your body just needs to adjust to no longer having any shen energy in it."

"Oh, that's good; I wasn't quite ready for the great beyond. So why am I here and not in you body?"

"Well you're here because you bonded with the tree."

"Bonded?"

"What else would you call what happen last time you were here? You're not in your body because I felt we needed to talk."

Rai realised what he meant.

"So I messed up again huh?" Rai asked.

Dashi didn't answer but instead asked his own question.

"So Rai, what was it like possessing all of the shen energy?"

Rai paused for a moment to think, not sure how to express it. The answer soon came to him.

"Incredible, it felt as if all of reality was now under my control. It was power, _too_ much power."

"Just like I remember it," Dashi said almost wistfully.

"Wait! You mean you've had the shen energy as well."

"Of course and just like you I only realised the threat such power was after I saw and felt it."

"Then why did you turn the Shen energy into Shen Gong Wu. Why didn't you lock it away?"

"You mean like the order tried?"

That shut Rai up, Dashi continued.

"Rai, everything around us is energy and energy is made to be used. The Shen energy is no different. It needs purpose and locking it away only makes it desire purpose more. No matter how far away I locked it, someone would eventually find it and use it. That's what comes from denying something a purpose."

"And the Shen Gong Wu gave it purpose?"

"As tools of balance, Shen Gong Wu have purpose and has rules."

"Rules?"

"As Shen Gong Wu, the Shen energy is bound to one form."

"And because it is divided amongst so many Wu, no one Wu holds ultimate power," Rai added.

"Precisely."

"Why didn't you only let the side of good be able to use them?"

"The Shen Gong Wu are tools of balance, not of good, making them only good would have created an imbalance," Dashi explained.

Rai fell silent. A vine fell on Rai's shoulder acting like a comforting hand.

"So instead of setting thing right, all I did was made another big mistake," Rai whispered.

"No, what you did was correct a big mistake."

"Huh?"

Dashi sighed.

"My mistake wasn't creating the Shen Gong Wu. My mistake was that I never showed the Order the need to bind the Shen energy. Like you, all they saw was the risk the Wu possessed and not the greater risk of Pure Shen energy. Not seeing this they would of course feel that it is their responsibility to undo my actions. By your actions you corrected this and for that I thank you."

Rai was amazed; he never thought he'd be thanked for almost damning the world. Dashi pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Rai. Rai recognised it immediately.

"My medallion! How did you…" Rai stopped himself "oh right, Grand Master Dragon stuff, never mind."

"Glad to meet someone who doesn't always need to be explained how a trick is done," Dashi said, "Why did you leave it at the temple?"

"My grandfather had made it for me when I told him I was leaving for China, he told me that what ever path I walked in life, be sure that its your own," Rai realised that he hadn't answered the question. "I'm not sure why I left this behind."

"Maybe you were trying to leave a part of you that belonged to the temple behind," Dashi offered.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What ever you want it too."

Rai hugged his knees.

"I had feelings of being alone and incomplete," Rai said.

"That is part of the curse of the wind elementals, we can't stand alone," Dashi said sympathetically, "all the wind in the world is in someway connected. It isn't like the other elements, wind elementals hold a bond with others of their kind. We don't just stand alone; we must have others that we share a bond with. Otherwise we can never truly grow. But that does not mean that wind only belongs with wind, the four elements must be joined together in balance as well."

Rai only partly understood what Dashi was saying but knew full well what he was hinting at.

"I'm not going back to the temple."

"Rai, the temple needs a dragon of the wind."

"The temple doesn't need _me_!" Rai shouted, standing up, "besides what makes you think they would want me back after all this.

Dashi seemed completely unfazed by Rai's reaction.

"What makes you think they wouldn't?" he asked calmly.

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

Rai clenched his fist but realised Dashi had him beat.

"I can't go back," Rai said, almost desperately, "not after all that's happened. You can't ask that of me."

"You're right; I can't ask that of you."

Dashi stood up.

"I could ask that of the Dragon of wind but you need to decide if that is who you want to be."

Rai didn't have an answer to that so he said nothing.

"Tell you what, would you mind doing me one last favour for old times sake?" Dashi asked.

Rai gave a half shrug, not sure if it was his place to refuse. Dashi took this as a yes.

"Could you please return the star Hanabi and orb of Tornami to the temple? After all debts are repaid and you are free to choose what path you please."

"All debts?" Rai asked.

Dashi put his hands on Rai's shoulders.

"Your debt of returning Wuya to her human form was paid when you locked her in the puzzle box."

"Really?" Rai asked.

"Rai, never wish for the past to be different. The past is what made you who you are today. Learn from your mistakes but don't dwell on them."

Dashi stepped back and bowed.

"Farewell, may you find what you are looking for."

Rai quickly bowed back as the scenery seemed dissolve.

* * *

Rai opened his eyes, he found himself no longer on the tower but back in his room. He smelled the scent of fresh tea and the sound of sipping. Rai sat up to see Veata and Sifu An sitting on the floor drinking tea.

"Oh good, you're awake," Veata said, turning face Rai.

Sifu An poured tea into a third cup before standing up to hand it Rai. Rai took the cup gratefully but almost dropped in feeling its sudden weight. Rai realised that after having such power in his system, normal standard power Rai was just sorta weak. _Oh well _he sullenly _easy come easy go_.

"How long was I out for?"

"Not long, only an hour," Veata answered.

"Anything interesting happen while I was out?"

"Nothing that wasn't expected," Sifu An answered, "Master Liu is facing judgement and the Order has learned the error of their ways. We will no longer interfere in any matters of the temple, including the Shen Gong Wu."

Rai nodded, not a bad turn out in his books. Sifu An pointed towards the desk where the Star Hanabi and Orb of Tornami lay.

"Those are now in your possession, you can do with them as you please."

Rai nodded again, this certainly made doing Dashi's favour easier.

"So know this whole mess is resolved," Veata said happily.

Rai drained the cup and lay back down. He felt a cool weight against his chest, he sat back up and looked to find that it was his medallion. He looked at it for moment.

_There is still some unfinished business._

_

* * *

_

**Authors note: not my best but let me know what you think.**


	19. Farewells and Second Chances

"Are you sure about this?" Greg asked.

Rai gave him a weak but determined smile. Goodbyes were never easy.

"Yeah I'm sure," Rai answered, "this place is great but I need to find my own place."

"Well I can't fight that logic, especially since that's the same thing I told the olds back home."

"Young Greg, have you yet again left the store unguarded?" Master Lei asked sternly.

"I was just saying goodbye bye to Rai."

"That is no excuse; those unholy fiends may strike at any moment."

"Some great evil?" Rai asked.

"Actually he was referring to the girls that keep sneaking in to steal more shampoo," Greg explained, "Well all the best mate."

Greg walked off before Master Lei could tell him off further. Master Lei turned to face Rai. _Now what?_ Rai wondered. Master Lei bowed slightly.

"Safe travels Raimundo," He said respectfully before turning to leave.

"Pity" Rai muttered as he watched Master Lei walk off.

"What?" Sifu An asked.

"I had just agotten used to being called Cur."

Sifu An shock her head but still smiled. She was going to miss him. Rai pulled out his Order dagger and offered it to her.

"Guess you'll be wanting this back," Rai said sadly, he didn't want to give it up but if he was leaving the Order there was no reason to keep it.

Taking the dagger, Sifu An pulled out her own dagger, She touched the two blades together. The blade of Rai's dagger glowed for a moment before a waving blue line appeared along the centre of the blade all the way to the tip. She handed the dagger back to Rai. Rai looked at it curiously.

"What's this?" Rai asked.

"It is the mark of the Sirroco Journeymen," Sifu An answered.

"Does that mean that I'm still…?"

"With this new rank comes the ability to travel, using you teachings as well as learning new lessons while still belonging to the Order," Sifu An explained, "It is the least we could do after what you have done for us."

Unable to come up with anything better he did the first thing that came to mind; he hugged her. Sifu An was shocked at first but soon returned the hug. When they parted she spoke again.

"Our doors will always be open to you," she said softly, "find your place and return to us someday so that we might benefit from what you have learnt."

Sifu An bowed. Rai returned the favour.

"Goodbye Raimundo, may the wind always guide and may you find what you are looking for."

Seemingly unable to take anymore sappiness, Sifu An left after saying this. This left Rai with the hardest goodbye of them all. He turned to Veata. Both stared at each other for a moment before Veata spoke again.

"So you're a Journeyman now."

"Yeah I guess I am," Rai answered.

"You deserved it but before you get cocky remember that I beat your sorry butt two fights in a row."

"Believe me, my sorry butt hasn't forgotten," Rai answered.

Veata chuckled.

"I gave you my email and cell number so I expect to hear from you once in a while."

"I wouldn't dream of it otherwise," Rai answered.

"Good. Oh, and I have something for you."

Veata pulled a small purple pouch out of her pocket and handed it to her. Rai could tell from the smell that it was full of lavender.

"Grandma taught me to always keep a pouch of lavender nearby for luck," Veata explained.

"Does it work?"

"Well if nothing else it makes you smell good," Veata answered.

Rai looked at the pouch before putting it in his pocket. He and Veata hugged, saying in actions what couldn't be said in words. When they part Rai spoke again.

"You know I've been going over this whole experience and one part still doesn't make sense to me."

"What part is that?" Veata asked.

"That night at the temple where you ambushed me and well…" Rai decided not to finish the sentence because he was sure Veata would understand.

Veata blushed slightly and became a bit flustered.

"Well you see, the plan had originally been to just ambush you in the forest," Veata said quickly, "I knew that you wouldn't face a complete stranger by your self so I decided to give you a bit of incentive."

Rai raised an eyebrow.

"So that's all it was? Incentive for me to walk into an ambush," Rai asked.

Veata seemed to become more flustered.

"Yeah, sorry if I gave you the wrong idea, I just sorta got carried away. I mean you're a great guy but how would I know that so soon and…"

Veata was cut off when Rai kissed her. Rai pulled back and smirked at the now stunned Veata.

"Sorry if I gave you the wrong idea, I was just evening the score and sorta got carried away," Rai said mockingly, "see you round."

Rai walked off as Veata's team joined her to wave Rai off. Veata lifted her hand in sort of half wave.

"That Rai is certainly one of a kind," said Diane.

When she didn't get an answer the team turned to see that Veata was still giving a half wave, almost completely frozen with a wistful expression on her face. Diane waved her hand in front of Veata's face, trying to get a response. When she got none, Diane smiled triumphantly and turned to the guys.

"Looks like I when the bet, pay up."

The guys grumbled as they each handed chocolate bars over to Diane.

* * *

Kimiko look on in the courtyard and sighed. Day 7 of the Rai-less Xiaolin temple and it was currently feeling as appealing as it had day one. She had tried contacting Rai but he didn't answer any of his messages. She couldn't exactly blame him but she couldn't but hope that for one Rai would stop being Rai and just come back. Clay walked up to Kimiko.

"Hey," Clay said unenthusiastically.

"Hey," Kimiko answered back.

"How you holding up?"

Kimiko bit back the urge to cry.

"You think I would be glad to be rid of him, I mean the pranks, the taunts, the fact he betrayed us to Wuya. So why is it hard?"

"Because he was our friend as well as a part of this team," Clay answered wisely, "Like my Uncle Bill used to say, the dog may bite from time to time but it don't mean you don't miss it when it's gone."

Kimiko looked at Clay disbelievingly.

"You know you are going to have to learn English someday," Kimiko said with a weak smile.

"Aye, Rai did tell me that," Clay answered, "come on let's see where the little fella ran off to."

Kimiko swallowed the lump in her throat at the mention of Clay and Kimiko walked to the archway where Rai had left to find Omi staring down the path. A single tear fell down Omi's cheek. When he noticed that Clay and Kimiko were standing there he quickly wiped away the tear and turned to face them.

"I did not see you there," He said quietly.

"You miss Rai huh?" Kimiko asked.

Omi shook his head defiantly.

"Of course not, that was his choice to leave the temple, if he could not handle it then tough muffins. I am merely upset that I have lost the Orb of Tornami."

Clay and Kimiko gave each other understanding glances. Though Omi did miss the Orb they knew it wasn't the reason why he was upset. Though he wouldn't admit it Rai leaving was hitting fairly hard, as hard if not harder then when Clay left. It was so bad that Omi had developed the slightly unhealthy habit of pantsing himself when he thought no one was looking. However for the sake of the little guys pride, Clay and Kimiko came to the decision to play along for a while.

"Yeah I know how you feel," Kimiko said while pulling Omi in for a hug.

"Yep," Clay answered, "I still don't know how I'm going to tell Daddy that I lost the Lone Star."

"Well how is this for a start? 'Dear Pa. Some low down dirty wind breakers done took the Lone Star'."

They turned to towards the source of the voice to find Rai standing by the shrine. Kimiko followed her first instinct; to run and hug him. Well that had been the plan if Omi hadn't beaten her to him. He leapt up and hugged Rai round the chest.

"You have returned, you have returned, you have returned," Omi said joyously, holding on to Rai for dear life.

Omi then realised that Kimiko and Clay were looking on. He quickly let go of Rai and cleared his throat.

"It is good to see you Rai," Omi said in attempted apathy.

Rai, who had recovered from Omi's hug smiled.

"Yeah you too."

"Where have you been," Clay asked.

"What have you been up to?" asked Kimiko.

"Did you bring me any presents?" Omi asked hopefully.

Rai, who decided to tactfully ignore the first to questions, turned to Omi.

"As a matter of fact I did."

Rai pulled out the out the Orb of Tornami. Omi grabbed it with joy and start rolling rounding with it.

"My Orb," Omi said lovingly, "You have returned to me."

Kimiko just shock her head at Omi's performance. She turned back to Rai as he pulled out the Star Hanabi and tossed it to Clay. A look of relief appeared on Clays face; he really hadn't been looking forward to telling his dad that he had lost it. At a first a wave of joy passed over her at the sight of her Shen Gong Wu back but then a wave of near hopelessness passed over her as she realised the only way Rai could have been able to get the Wu back. Omi stopped his rolling and Clay looked up. Both came to the same realisation just moments after Kimiko did.

"So you're part of the Order now?" Kimiko asked sadly.

Rai bent down to tie up his shoelace.

"Nope."

Kimiko paused for a moment.

"You're not?" She asked, not wanting this to be a misunderstanding.

"Nah, didn't work out, blue's not really my colour," Rai answered, still tying his shoelace.

Clay asked "so that means you're…"

"Currently working freelance until I find a job opportunity," Rai answered, straightening back up.

Omi was about to say something when the heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. They turned to see Master Fung standing there, looking fairly cross, with Dojo on his shoulder.

"Master Fung, we were just…" Omi began.

"Apprentices, leave us," Master Fung ordered.

Clay, Omi and Kimiko took one last glance at Rai before obeying.

When they had walked back into the temple, Master Fung turned back to Rai. Both seemed to be staring each other out.

"Why have you returned?" Master Fung asked.

"I was just returning what was rightfully the temple's," Rai answered, "how is the monk I attacked?"

"He has recovered with no lasting injury."

"That's good."

Rai paused for moment, took in a deep breath before speaking again.

"I'm sorry I attacked him," he said, "it was out of line. I let my anger get the better of me but it doesn't excuse the fact that I attacked a man guilty of nothing."

Master Fung features softened, he hadn't been expecting an apology.

"Hey Dojo," Rai asked, "Would you mind giving an old pal a lift back to Rio?"

Dojo looked at Rai for a minute before super sizing.

"Alright but consider this your frequent flyer miles cashed in."

Rai turned to climb on to Dojo.

"Raimundo wait."

Rai stopped and turned back to Master Fung.

"The role Dragon of Wind is still available."

Rai let out a sigh. He had hope this would be a simple drop the stuff and maybe get a lift home.

"Master Fung, what I had done wasn't right but what I had said wasn't wrong. I can't be a part of this if everyone thinks I will jump ship the moment a better offer comes. You had told me you would trust my judgement. Instead of trusting me, you lied to me, withheld information from me, made my friends spy on me and threatened to take away my apprenticeship status when I questioned you. I messed up in the past but I tried to set things right. How do you expect me to do this after what you did?"

"By accepting an Old mans apology and giving him a second chance."

"What?"

Master Fung pulled out an Apprentice sash, the very one Rai had thrown on the ground a week ago.

"Raimundo, you are right, we should have trusted you and perhaps if we had none of this would have happened. I was blinded by fear of what could happen that I only saw the bad in you and for that I am sorry."

Rai couldn't believe his ears; Master Fung was admitting that he was wrong. Master Fung walked up to Rai.

"The temple still needs someone to take the role of Dragon of wind. Please, will you give us a second chance?"

Rai looked at the sash and then into Master Fung's eyes.

"You know, just because I admitted I was wrong doesn't mean I'll be a boy scout if I stay."

"I wouldn't want you to be anyone but who you are."

After a moment, Rai nodded and took the sash. Master Fung smiled.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"Don't mention it," Rai said, "now about getting a bed."

Master Fung lifted an eyebrow.

"All I'm asking is that you think about it," Rai added.

"Very well, Raimundo I will think about it," Master Fung answered, "for all eternity in fact."

Rai sighed.

"Hey can't blame a guy for trying."

Master Fung smiled.

"Indeed I can't, I would say that we should tell the other apprentices that you will be staying if it wasn't for the fact that they are hiding behind the corner."

"No we're not," Omi's voice called out from behind the corner followed by a thud, "Ow! Kimiko why did you hit me?"

"Come out, we know you're there," Rai said.

Kimiko, Clay and Omi came out and surrounded Rai.

"So you mean it? You're here to stay?" Kimiko asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

Rai looked on at the faces of his friends. Friends, he realised, that had actually missed him. Rai's smile widened.

"Yeah, I'm here to stay."

**Author's note: well one more chapter to go. Let me know what you think.**


	20. Epilogue

Rai went on scrubing the floor, keeping his spirits high even though it was after bed time. Though all had been forgiven, Rai still had to make up for disobeying Master Fung and for decking the monk. Rai had offered to scrub the floor in what had been Dashi's bed room, (why anyone would waste a perfectly good bed room to erect a statue Rai didn't know). Instead of tying the brushes to his feet like he usually did Rai decided to do a thorough job for once. It was the least he could do after the pep talk Dashi had given him. When he finally finished he stood up and turn to the statue.

"Well that's finally done," He said smugly to the statue, "I'll see you next Tuesday to give that marble butt of yours a good polish."

Rai quickly looked around to see if in the off chance someone was still around. When he was certain no-one was around he bowed to the statue.

"Thank you for giving me a reason to come back," Rai whispered, "I still don't know if they need me but I do need them."

Rai bowed a little deeper, causing his Orer dagger to fall out of his pocket. When it hit the ground it started to glow.

_What the heck?_

Rai knelt down and and lifted that dagger up slightly. With the added light, Rai noticed that there was a slightly larger gap between two stones then there were in all of the surrounding stones. The dagger stopped glowing, supposedly having given its message. After putting it away, Rai wedged his fingers in the gap. After offering some resistance, the stones came loose and Rai was able to lift them off and reveal what seemed to be a hidden compartment. When he looked inside he found something that he never thought he would in the temple; An Order dagger. Rai didn't know how but he just knew that it was one. _But whose? _Rai looked up saw the statue of Dashi, the man who regretted not making the order understand, the man whose bedroom this had been, the only wind elemental Rai knew to have been a part of the temple. Dashi's words rang clear in Rai's mind.

_That is part of the curse of the wind elementals, we can't stand alone._

Rai pulled out his Order dagger and placed it beside Dashi's. He then closed up the compartment.

"You are never alone," Rai whispered, "and neither am I."

Rai was brought out his thoughts by the alarm going off. He stood up and ran to the source ready to face what ever it was. This was the life of a Xiaolin Dragon. Sure it was difficult at times and uncertain at others but this was his life and he wouldn't want it any other way. He met up with the other dragons in the courtyard where they wer greet by Jack spicer, his terrible monologue and his newest creation; robotic Cheerleaders.

_Yep_ Rai thought as he leapt into action. _I definitely wouldn't want it any other way._

**The End**

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading, the next chapter is going to be just me saying some thank you's that I feel are in order. My ideas for the next story I'm going write are on my profile so feel free to let me know if any of you have preferences for which story I'll do next.**


	21. Thank yous

**Well I would just like to take the time to thank all the reviewers for their contribution.**

**Firstly a special thanks goes to D.D.Z. She was the first person to review this story and she helped me a lot during the writing of this story.**

**Next I would like to thank two other special reviewers:**

Miniku **(Your "Rai's past Life" story was the first Xiaolin Fanfic I read and is what got me into fanfiction.)**

dArkliTe-sPirit **(Your "light in the Darkness" and "left alone" stories really inspired my work as cheesy as that may sound.)**

**Next I would like to thank the people who consistently reviewed my story. I took great pleasure hearing from you:**

Smooches-For-L

Windflame

Wingg-ed Wolf

Master of Fanfics

Robin Uses Wings Of Tanabi

Elemental Warrior

dragon of spirits

Hanmyo

Angelus-alvus

Gogglehead Lover

**Now I would like to thank all the other reviewers:**

Dragon Of Energy

Crazy Chick 963

killua rox 123

Hyper Sonic 009

Black Witch

clara200

AHAV

Stare up at the starry sky

10joy10

Spottedstar106

Heylin-Shadow

digi harpy

zestychicken2

katawat

**Lastly I would just like to thank everyone that took the time to read my story as well as those who Favourited and/or alerted it. This has been fun. Until my next story (believe me there will be a next one soon).**

**Mr Makulu**


End file.
